Kurt Hummel's Road Map to Romance
by Gleeful Canuck
Summary: Thirteen adventure filled days in Europe sounds like a dream to Kurt; in fact, it's his dream honeymoon. Except, he's not the groom, it's not his honeymoon, and Dave Karofsky is the last person he expected to run into on a trans-Atlantic flight. For the Kurt OT3 Big Bang 2014.
1. Chapter 1

_~~Before you begin:_

_thanks to nubianamy for beta reading and always being my biggest cheerleader! 3 a__rt by kennagirl- thank you :) (which I seem to be unable to insert...)_

_Thirteen adventure filled days in Europe sounds like a dream to Kurt; in fact, it's his dream honeymoon. Except, he's not the groom, it's not his honeymoon, and Dave Karofsky is the last person he expected to run into on a trans-Atlantic flight. __For the Kurt OT3 Big Bang 2014. Enjoy! _

**Prologue:**

Kurt stomped up the front steps and slammed the door as he entered the house.

"Kurt?" Burt's voice came from the kitchen. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, Dad, it's me."

"Is Blaine with you, sweetie?" Carole called.

Kurt walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table where Burt and Carole were playing cards. "No, Blaine is not with me and probably won't be anytime soon." Kurt sniffed and rubbed at his eyes. "We had an argument. I think we broke up."

"You think you broke up?" Burt asked.

"We said we'd never say goodbye to each other," Kurt explained. "He definitely said 'goodbye'."

Carole shook her head in confusion. "What happened?"

Kurt looked up at his stepmother. "Can we not talk about it tonight, please?"

Carole nodded. "Finn's upstairs. He doesn't want to talk about things tonight either."

Kurt got up and gathered a bag of Oreos, the gallon of milk and two mugs. "You don't need to talk to wallow in cookies and milk."

"Night, Kurt." He reached up and patted his son's shoulder on the way past.

"Night, Dad. Night, Carole."

He walked up the stairs, stopping at Finn's door and knocking softly.

"I said didn't want to talk about it anymore tonight," Finn called out.

"Finn, it's me," Kurt said. "We don't have to talk. I have cookies and milk."

"Are you alone?" Finn asked, his voice sounding closer than before.

"Just me," Kurt sighed. He heard the lock click and the door opened. Finn peered out into the hall suspiciously, before he smiled softly and opened the door, allowing Kurt to pass.

"Sorry, I didn't want to have to deal with Mom and Burt, or Blaine and his constant peppiness," Finn said. "You're ok though."

Kurt smiled at that. "You won't have to worry about Blaine and his constant peppiness." He put the milk and glasses on Finn's desk and sat on the bed with the cookies. "I don't expect he'll be around much anymore."

"Wait, what?" Finn asked as he sat on the bed across from Kurt. He picked up an envelope and moved it to his bedside table. "Is something going on with you and Blaine?"

"No, there is nothing going on with Blaine and me," Kurt chuckled darkly.

"Sorry, dude, it just sounded like you were having problems," Finn explained as he picked at a thread on his bed.

Kurt reached out and put his hand over Finn's, he waited until Finn's eyes met his. "We broke up."

"Shit, Kurt," Finn exclaimed. "This is like the worst day ever. C'mere." Finn pulled Kurt into a hug. "What happened?"

Kurt pulled away, "I'm sure you can understand when I say I don't really want to talk about it just yet."

"Sure, sure," Finn nodded. "But, when you do…"

"When I'm ready, I'll come see you," Kurt smiled. "I know where to find you."

A brief look of panic filtered across Finn's face. "Yeah, about that…" He reached over and picked up the envelope he had cast aside before.

Kurt sat up and reached across for the mugs and the milk. "Want some?" he asked as he held the mug out to Finn.

"Yeah," Finn nodded.

Kurt filled both mugs and then put the milk back on the desk. "What's in the envelope? Did you apply to another school?"

"No," Finn shook his head. "So, Rachel and I didn't really plan a honeymoon. She said it wasn't important and we didn't need to waste money on that. We were going to go up to Columbus for the weekend, after the wedding, stay in a hotel, and…" Finn blushed and shook his head.

Kurt scrunched up his nose. "Do I really need to hear about that part?"

Finn shook his head. "No, no you're right, that doesn't really matter. But Rachel kept saying in the fall when we got to New York, we'd take another weekend away and that would be perfect for her." Finn thrust the envelope out towards Kurt. "This was supposed to be a wedding gift from Mom and Burt."

"You want me to look at it?" Kurt asked. Finn nodded. Kurt took the envelope and opened the papers. He read the first few slowly, his eyes widening, his mouth twisting into a smirk. "They were going to send you to Europe. You and Rachel were going to get to go to Europe. Fuck. My. Life."

Finn started to laugh, choking slightly on a mouthful of milk. "Dude, I don't think I can handle you saying that word."

Kurt looked at Finn like he was losing his mind. "What?"

"The f-word. I've never heard you say that word before," Finn laughed. "It's kinda trippin' me out."

"Jerk!" Kurt tossed the papers back at Finn. "I say 'fuck' plenty."

"Stop! Stop!" Finn hissed, still laughing. "I swear I've never heard you say 'fuck' before."

Kurt tilted his head to the side, his face twisting into a smirk. "You're probably right. But it doesn't mean I don't say it plenty." Kurt twisted an Oreo open and licked at the filling. "I mean, if you asked Blaine, he could confirm it for you I'm sure. And also, FYI, he says it plenty too."

"Argh," Finn screamed. "Uncool Kurt, really uncool!"

"Says the man who was trying to talk to me about the honeymoon plans of my best friend and brother," Kurt said. He munched on the chocolate cookies.

"Fair point," Finn acknowledged.

"That would have been quite the wedding gift," Kurt said softly.

Finn shrugged, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Surprise honeymoon. It would have been more like what Rachel deserves, compared to anything I could have offered her on my own, that's for sure."

"Now what, though?" Kurt asked. "Why did they give it to you now?"

"Mom and Burt said I could still go," Finn shrugged. "That I should go."

"So, you're going to take Rachel on your this-should-have-been-our-honeymoon trip to Europe?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"What? No, I'm not going to take Rachel," Finn exclaimed. "Do you think I should take Rachel?"

"No, no," Kurt agreed as he shook his head. "But who are you going to take? You're not going to go alone are you?"

"Good," Finn said. "I think taking Rachel would send the wrong idea, you know." Finn leaned back against the wall. "I don't want to go alone though. That's just sad."

Kurt nodded.

"I thought about asking Puck, cause he's like my oldest friend," Finn said.

"Sure, Puck," Kurt said. He busied himself with the package of Oreo trying not to feel disappointed that Finn was going to Europe. "But do you think this kind of trip is really Puck's thing? Does he even have a passport?"

"Hey, it would be a free trip, it's totally Puck's thing," Finn said laughing. "But no, you are right, he probably doesn't have a passport." Finn nudged Kurt with his foot. "Kurt. Kurt, look at me."

"What?" Kurt asked. He looked up from the cookie he had just untwisted. Finn was just kind of staring at him. His mouth was twisted into a grimace of sorts, but his eyes danced with mischief.

"I think Mom and Burt were hoping we'd go together. You and me, brotherly bonding kind of thing. I just couldn't see you wanting to go with me. I mean I didn't think you'd want to leave Blaine, here in Lima, or go to Europe without him."

"Wait... Finn? Are you - do you - " Kurt flushed, shaking his head.

"I mean if you and Blaine are broken up, there's no reason for you to stick around, right?" Finn asked. "So as long as you aren't terribly disappointed that your trip to Europe is with your giant goofball of a brother and not your boyfriend; then yeah, why don't you come with me?"

"Oh my God, Finn," Kurt breathed out. "It's Europe! Of course I want to go." Kurt launched himself at Finn, pushing them back against the wall, hugging him tightly. "I can't believe I'm going to Europe; I'm going to Paris!"

"It's not too weird that this should have been my honeymoon right?" Finn teased when Kurt pulled back.

"As long as you're fine that you're taking your gay brother along with you on your honeymoon," Kurt teased back.

"Just remember this when it's your turn, dude," Finn scoffed. "I'm totally expecting to be invited along to Tahiti or Maui or where ever you end up honeymooning."

Kurt let his head fall back as he truly laughed for the first time in quite some time; it was very cathartic, especially once Finn joined him, the two of them reaching for the other to hold onto through the convulsions. He figured it wasn't all that important to tell Finn that Paris was actually his dream honeymoon destination. This wasn't a honeymoon; well, it wasn't Kurt's honeymoon, and it was only kind of Finn's. Even if the 'groom' and the destination were everything a sixteen-year-old Kurt Hummel could have dreamed of.

A couple of quick knocks to the door found them both gasping for air as they tried to speak past the laughter.

"Come in," Finn managed to choke out.

The door opened slowly, revealing the somewhat startled but amused faces of their parents.

"Everything all right in here?" Burt asked.

"It seems a little more jovial than we would have expected," Carole explained.

Finn nodded. "Everything's good. We're ok."

"I just had to promise to take Finn on my honeymoon when I'm finally able to get married," Kurt said, as if that might explain everything.

Burt looked from his son to his stepson, and back to his son, trying to make sense of things while the boys tried to get their laughter under control.

"Since I'm taking him on mine now," Finn laughed.

"Since you're taking him on your - oh, oh," Carole exclaimed. She clasped her hands together and beamed at her boys. " You're going to take Kurt to Europe with you."

Finn nodded. "I wasn't sure he'd want to go with me, but apparently Europe is such a big deal that Kurt can put up with me in exchange for London, Rome and Paris."

Kurt shook his head. "I think it could actually be a lot of fun for us, Finn. It'll be like the family vacation we never had, except we don't have to take our parents along." Kurt smiled sweetly at his dad, and Carole while Finn began laughing again.

"Sides...hurt...s'much…" Finn gasped.

"Okay, okay; everyone take a deep breath and calm down a minute," Burt said calmly. "I'm glad you've decided to take Kurt with you Finn. Especially since I was feeling a little guilty about the trip to begin with since it's not a big secret how much Kurt has wanted to go to Europe, Paris especially."

Kurt shrugged, "It's ok, Dad. I understand, it is a big trip and it was really sweet to try and surprise them like that. Just remember this when it's my turn, ok? And that I promised Finn he could tag along."

Burt sighed and shook his head. "There are a couple of things Carole and I wanted to talk to you about, Finn, about the trip, and since you're going along with him Kurt, we might as well get it over with now."

"If you look at the package and the details carefully, you'll notice there are some events that involve drinking and clubs," Carole began. "The legal age to consume alcohol is eighteen throughout Europe, so while you're underage here, you won't be over there. We want you to participate, and have a good time, but please be responsible about the amount you are drinking. Try not to overdo it."

"It only makes sense, with the two of you going, that you keep an eye out for each other," Burt said.

"Have your fun, have your adventures," Carole said, "just be the safe and responsible young men we know you are."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"How long is this flight?" Finn asked. He was pacing back and forth in the departure lounge at JFK while Kurt sat leafing through a magazine.

"Just under 8 hours," Kurt said.

"Urgh," Finn grumbled. "I'm going to be all twisted up like a pretzel by the time we get to London, dude. Why don't they make bigger seats or more leg room?"

"They do. It's called first class, which is already loading." Kurt could tell during their first leg of travel from Columbus to New York, Finn had been uncomfortably squished. Kurt was not looking forward to listening to Finn moan about the lack of space for the remainder of their flight.

Finn sat down next to Kurt, slumping down in his seat and stretching his legs out and bringing them up to rest on the seat across from him.

"Put your feet down, Finn," Kurt hissed.

"I just need to stretch out," he whined.

"Look, you can sleep on the flight. It's going to be the middle of the night. That way you won't even noticed that you're all squished up."

"How am I supposed to go to sleep if I won't even be able to get comfortable?" Finn asked.

"It's probably going to be dark and quiet on the plane. And I promise, when we get checked into the hotel, if you're really all bent out of shape, I'll give you a back rub or massage your legs, or whatever you need."

"Dude," Finn hissed, his cheeks instantly reddening. His eyes darted around to see if anyone might have heard what Kurt had said and gotten the wrong idea. "You can't just say stuff like that."

"Like what?" Kurt asked pointedly. He leaned in towards Finn and lowered his voice. "You make it sound like I was propositioning you for sex."

"Kurt!" Finn shoved his shoulder, but at least he was smiling and rolling his eyes.

Kurt smiled fondly at Finn. "Seriously, though, once we're on board and get settled, you'll see. Between the time differences, having to go through customs, and then finding our way to the hotel and no being able to check in right away, you're going to be exhausted. You need to sleep for a little while, at least, before you get to crawl into your bed in London tomorrow night."

Finn stuck his tongue out. "Well, if someone hadn't kept me up all night making sure I was packed according to his specifications...

"What was that?" Kurt asked, cupping his ear. "Thank you for helping me pack, Kurt. Why, you're most welcome, Finn."

"How do you know all this stuff anyway?" Finn asked.

Kurt reached into his carry on bag and pulled out a little black folder. "This is all the itinerary information that Dad and Carole gave you the other night. I've pretty much read it all. Have you even looked at it?"

Finn shrugged. "It was a lot of pages. I looked at the map to see where we're going."

"And where are we going?" Kurt asked.

"London, Rome, Paris," Finn answered.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "Finn, even if we are spending two days each in Rome and Paris, that's only five days. We're going to be in Europe for thirteen days. Where are we going to spend the other eight days?"

"The places in between?" Finn suggested.

Kurt sighed. "You do realize just how lucky you are to have me tagging along on this trip, right?"

000

It had been a very lucky surprise when they boarded the plane and discovered that their seats were actually in 'premium economy,' which had slightly wider seats and more leg room. Finn exhaled a loud sigh of relief when he realized he wouldn't be quite so cramped for this long flight. Perhaps he would be able to sleep a little after all, especially if it ended up being dark and quiet like Kurt had said.

"Looks like we lucked out, Finn," Kurt said as he slid into the window seat. "You get a little more room, and I hopefully won't have to listen to you complain the whole way to London."

"Yeah, this looks a bit better," Finn said. "You want me to stow your bag up here?"

"Sure, just let me grab a couple of things." Kurt flipped open his bag and pulled out his phone and ear buds, and then something black and shiny looking. "If you don't want to keep your own phone and earbuds, we can always share mine, one each."

"Thanks." Finn dug out a couple of things from his own backpack. "But the cords are always a little too short for me." He put both their bags in the overhead compartment before sitting down and buckling his seatbelt. He gestured to the black shiny thing Kurt now had sitting under his phone, on the tray between their seats. "What's that?"

"Eye mask, to keep things nice and dark so I can fall asleep."

Finn tried not to laugh as he shook his head. He put his own phone and headphones with a longer cord on the tray next to Kurt's. "Should I ask for some water?"

"Please," Kurt smiled at him. "Ask if they have pillows or blankets too."

"Really?" Finn asked. "I thought I was going to have to use my sweatshirt as a pillow."

Finn smiled brightly at the next hostess that came close to them. "Excuse me, could we get two bottles of water, and a couple of pillows and blankets if you have any?"

"Sure." She smiled brightly back at Finn. "Our champagne service will begin once we've taken off and have reached cruising altitude."

Finn's eyes widened. "We get champagne?"

The hostess nodded. "One complimentary glass per traveller of age."

"But we're -" He glanced at Kurt. "We just graduated high school."

"Over 18 though, right?" the hostess asked. Finn nodded. "Then yes, once we're in the air and on our way to London."

Finn's face split in a delighted grin. "Cool. But we'd still really appreciate the water first."

"Of course," the hostess smiled, making her way towards the back of the section.

When the airline hostess returned with the requested items, Kurt made a pleased sound of appreciation. It sent a shiver through Finn. He shook his head. Where in the hell had that come from? He watched as Kurt shook the blanket out over his legs and slid the pillow between him and the window.

"I'm going to pull down the shade," Kurt said. "It's a little cool, and later, it might be sunny before either of us wakes up."

"Can you do that after we're in the air? I'd like to be able to see the city lights as we take off."

Once they were in the air, and the lights of New York City were gone, the hostesses began bringing around the complimentary glasses of champagne. They also offered everyone a chance to purchase a bottle of champagne, but since Finn planned on sleeping like Kurt had suggested, he turned it down.

Kurt held up his champagne flute to Finn's. "To Europe."

"To Europe," Finn agreed as he clinked his glass with Kurt's. Finn took a sip of the champagne. The last time he'd had had champagne had been at their parents' wedding. His thoughts wandered back to that event. It had been a pretty good night. Despite their differences, and the initial troubles of the two families merging, that night had marked a change in Finn and Kurt's relationship. Finn laughed softly as he remembered how bowled over Kurt had been at Finn's surprise.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked. He had his sleep mask on already but pushed it up over his forehead.

"I just remembered the last time I had champagne, at Mom and Burt's wedding," Finn said, smiling brightly at Kurt. He took another sip of his champagne. "Dude, your face, when I got up to sing? Priceless."

Kurt's cheeks flooded with color. He continued to drink his champagne until the glass was empty. When he spoke, his voice was so low and Finn had to lean in a little to hear him over the airplanes' engines and the noise in the cabin.

"I'd never had anyone sing to me before," Kurt said. "And I was trying very hard to get over my silly crush, but... it kind of floored me that it was you. The fact that you did that to mark our brotherhood, I knew I had to get past all of that."

"I'm glad you're in my life, Kurt," Finn said. "I'm glad we're brothers. I'm really happy you're here with me right now." He finished the rest of his champagne and put his glass next to Kurt's.

"Me too, Finn, obviously," Kurt said. "Thanks for bringing me along." He pulled down his sleep mask. "Good night, Finn."

"Good night, Kurt," Finn said. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

000

Finn woke up sometime later, with something tickling at his nose. He discovered his head had fallen towards his chest while he was sleeping. Also resting on his chest was Kurt's head, and it was Kurt's hair, crunchy with styling product, that was tickling Finn's nose. Finn tried not to think about the fact that he was currently a little aroused, as well. Probably because I just woke up, he reasoned with himself.

He noticed there was light streaming through the windows of the airplane cabin. Finn tried to move Kurt without waking him; he needed to go to the bathroom. As Finn was repositioning Kurt, one of the hostesses stopped next to him.

"The two of you are so cute together," she said softly.

Finn laughed a little. "We're brothers."

The hostess covered her mouth with the back of her hand. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok," Finn laughed softly. "Most of our high school thought we were secret boyfriends, no matter how many girls I dated."

The hostess looked at Finn as if he had lost his mind.

"We're actually stepbrothers," he clarified hastily. "My mother married his father when we were juniors."

"Oh, you do seem very close. Obviously you're very good friends."

"Yeah, we really are." Finn smiled at the hostess. "Do you know what time it is?

"Just before seven, London time," she said. "We'll be beginning breakfast service soon."

The hostess moved on after Finn had thanked her and he made his way to the restrooms. There was a bit of a line as people had begun to wake up as light continued to filter into the plane. At least Finn knew Kurt's sleep mask was helping him sleep uninterrupted.

Finn looked around the plane, taking in the various people on their flight. Just before the door opened so Finn could take his turn, he thought he spotted a familiar face, but his need for the washroom outweighed his need to find out if it was who he thought it was. When he got out of the restroom, even though he looked around the airplane again, Finn couldn't see him anywhere.

Finn made his way back to his seat. He sat down and gently shook Kurt. Pulling out one of Kurt's earbuds, he leaned over, lowering his voice. "Time to wake up, Kurt." Kurt stirred in his sleep, moving away from Finn. Finn shook him again and leaned over further. "C'mon, man. Breakfast service starts soon."

Kurt groaned and pushed his eye mask up off his eyes. He squinted into the light. "How is it you're awake before I am?"

Finn decided not to tell Kurt that part of the reason he woke up had been Kurt's hair tickling his nose. There was no way he was going to mention the partially aroused state he'd been in upon awaking. "I don't have one of those masks; it got kinda light all of a sudden."

"What time is it?" Kurt yawned.

"One of the hostesses said it was just before seven London time, and that was maybe fifteen minutes ago," Finn said. "So I got up to use the facilities earlier and - it's weird, but I thought I saw Karofsky?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "As in David Karofsky?"

Finn nodded. "Weird, right? I checked when I came out, but I couldn't find a Karofsky or Karofsky twin anywhere. Maybe I was jet lagged or something."

"It does seem kind of odd," Kurt agreed. "I mean of all the possible Lima people we could run into on a transatlantic flight…"

"I just wanted you to know, just in case," Finn said. "I don't want anything to wreck this trip."

Kurt reached out and touched Finn's arm reassuringly. "I think the chances are pretty slim it would be Dave. Even if it is, he could just be on his way to London, or some other part of Europe. Besides, it's not like he's the same Dave that used to torment me."

"I know," Finn said. "When was the last time you saw him, anyway?"

"The hospital, even though I told him we could be friends," Kurt said. "Remind me to try to get in contact with him when we get back to Lima."

000

When Finn mentioned seeing Karofsky, Kurt was certain it had been some figment of Finn's imagination, until the moment when Finn was reaching up to retrieve their bags from above their seats. When Kurt looked over across the aisle, discovered a very real-looking Dave Karofsky waiting for the crowd of people in front of him to move.

"Finn," Kurt hissed. "It was Dave. Look over there." He nodded over across the way to where Dave Karofsky was still standing.

Finn turned and looked where Kurt was indicating. As if he could feel them looking at him, Dave Karofsky looked over at Finn and Kurt. His face lit up in a surprised smile and he raised an arm, waving at them.

"You ok, dude?" Finn asked Kurt, handing him his bag.

"Yeah, sure," Kurt said absently. "I just didn't expect it could really be him, you know?"

As they made their way towards baggage claim and customs, Kurt noticed Dave leaning up against a wall, as if he were waiting for someone. Sure enough, as soon as Finn and Kurt drew closer, he stood up straighter and motioned to them.

"Kurt, Finn," Dave called. "What a small world, huh?"

"Yeah," Finn said. He held his hand out for Dave to shake. "What about you, man? What brings you to London?"

Dave kind of smiles. "First stop on my graduation gift: a trip around Europe."

"European Discovery Tour?" Kurt guessed as held out his hand to Dave and let himself be pulled into a hug.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Dave asked.

Kurt chuckled; it was really the oddest thing. "Us too."

"Wow, what are the chances?"

All three boys made their way towards the baggage carousels to find their luggage.

"Why don't you share a taxi to the hotel with us?" Kurt suggested. He looked over at Finn, who was watching him with a concerned expression.

"Are you sure?" Dave asked. "Do you think we'd all fit, with all our luggage?" Kurt noticed Dave was now eyeing two large suitcases Finn had placed beside Kurt. Dave, on the other hand, had a backpack like Finn, a duffle bag and a garment bag.

"The suitcases aren't both mine," Kurt interjected. "Finn's stuff is in here too." He reached out and grabbed their garment bag from the carousel.

Finn leaned into Dave, lowering his voice so that Kurt could barely hear him. "I have like a third of one of those suitcases, man. It's all Kurt."

Dave struggled to keep his laughter contained. "Just for that Finn, you can handle the bags."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Totally saw that one coming."

000

"Why don't you go ahead and check in first?" Finn suggested once they got to the hotel. He didn't know why, but standing there in the lobby of some seemingly random London hotel with Kurt and Dave had Finn on edge. "We should try to call home when we get settled in."

Kurt hummed in approval. He seemed a little tired still but Finn wondered if it wasn't partially because of Dave. Even though Kurt insisted he was fine, Finn felt like having Dave around had put Kurt on edge somehow.

"Do you guys want to meet up later before the group meeting?" Dave asked.

"Sure," Kurt nodded, smiling. "We'll meet here, about twenty minutes before? We can get some coffee from over there." Kurt pointed out the window at the café across the street.

"Sounds good," Dave agreed. "I'm going to go see if my 'roommate' has checked in yet and meet him. Then maybe a nap." Dave yawned as he walked away.

Finn stepped up to the desk and asked for the Hudson reservation. He spoke quickly with the concierge, signing some papers before he was handed two key cards.

"We're on the sixth floor." Finn grabbed the handles of the two suitcases and pulled them behind him while Kurt followed him to the elevator. "Are you ok? You seem a little tired, maybe you need a nap too?"

"Maybe. I hope the beds are comfy." Kurt turned and looked at Finn. "What about you? Are you feeling all twisted out of shape, or did the larger seats and extra legroom help?"

"I'm ok," Finn said. "I'm sure stretching out on a real bed for a while will help. Maybe a nice hot shower tonight."

"That does sound good," Kurt murmured.

Finn was glad they were alone in the elevator because the way Kurt had replied had sounded downright sinful and it almost sounded like Kurt was planning on joining Finn in the shower. Finn wasn't sure why he thought that, but he knew he didn't want to have to deal with people side eyeing Kurt, side eyeing the two of them, the whole time they were in Europe.

They arrived at the room and Kurt swiped his card, opening the door for Finn.

Finn walked into the room, pulling the suitcases in, and looked around. "Uh, Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I think there was a mix up with the room," Finn said.

Kurt had stopped at the closet to hang up their garment bag. He walked over to where Finn was, his eyes going wide. The room had one king sized bed. On the table in the corner, was a basket wrapped in clear foil with a white bell print. "Dad and Carole must have told the tour company this was going to be your honeymoon."

"I'll call down to the front desk," Finn said. He walked over and sat on the bed, picking up the room phone and waiting for someone to respond.

Finn explained to the manager that, despite the reservation, Finn was, in fact, not on his honeymoon, and was sharing the room now with his brother, not his wife. The manager offered his condolences and apologies. The hotel was quite busy and they had nothing but single king rooms left for the night. He offered a portable cot for the night, but Finn declined; he was usually much too long for those and they tended to be uncomfortable. The manager also told Finn that he should go ahead and take whatever he wanted from the gift basket on the table.

Finn exhaled loudly as he hung up the phone.

"We're not getting a different room, are we?" Kurt asked.

"Nope. The hotel only has other king rooms available."

Kurt sat down on the other side of the bed, toed off his shoes and laid back He waited for Finn to do the same. The two of them laying flat on their backs on the bed, a comfortable space between them. "It's plenty big enough for the two of us."

"The manager said we could go ahead and help ourselves to anything in the gift basket," Finn said.

Kurt sat up and went over bringing the basket back to the bed. He sat cross-legged on his side and began to open it. Finn turned onto his side, watching.

"A bottle of champagne," Finn said as Kurt took off the wrapping.

"I don't think we need to drink that tonight, but we should probably put it into your backpack for another night," Kurt said. He lifted out a box of chocolates. "These could be good tonight."

Finn picked up a small bottle from the basket. He felt the heat of a blush coloring his cheeks. "Is this lube?"

Kurt snatched the bottle away from Finn, reading the packaging. "That's what it is exactly." He tossed it back to Finn. "You keep it; it's not exactly useful to my interests."

Finn looked at Kurt. "It's not the kind you use?"

Kurt shook his head. "It's not the right kind fo-"

"Oh!" Finn exclaimed loudly. "I didn't know there were different kinds."

Kurt shrugged. "I wouldn't expect you to know about different kinds of lube, Finn." Kurt pulled out a box of condoms and opened the box, tossing half of them to Finn.

"Geeze, Kurt," Finn said. "I'm not exactly planning on having sex while we're over here."

"Never hurts to be prepared." Kurt walked over to his bag and put the condoms inside.

"Wait," Finn said, "does that mean you have the right kind of your lube with you?"

Kurt gave him a pointed look. "Do you really want to know the answer to that?"

Finn closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I wonder if I'm going to be able to fit these robes into our suitcases," Kurt murmured. "They feel so luxurious it would be a shame to waste them."

000

Dave stepped onto the elevator to go meet Kurt and Finn and was surprised to already find them on it. "Hey, good timing."

Kurt smiled at Dave. "Did you get to meet your roommate or have that nap you wanted?"

Dave rolled his eyes. "Met the roommate; didn't really get that nap."

"Oh," Kurt asked.

"You'll understand once you meet him," Dave said. "I thought all of us on the trip were supposed to be on the same floor though?"

"There was a slight mix up with our room," Finn said. "Nothing major, but I guess we're on a different floor."

"What did you guys do this afternoon?" Dave asked.

"Tried to settle the room mix up, called home, just relaxed a little," Kurt said as the elevators opened and the three boys made their way out into the lobby. Kurt led them across to the little cafe where they ordered a couple of drinks and sat at the windows watching people walking by. They waited, watching most of the rest of the group assemble in the lobby before returning to the hotel.

The group comprised of thirty eight young adults ranging from eighteen to twenty six years old, plus the tour guide. Their tour guide was a British man who didn't seem much younger than Mr. Schue. He went over the itinerary, both what was planned for the group and the optional components. When he let them go, reminding them of their early departure for the Ferry from Dover, Finn and Kurt stepped forward. Dave put a hand on Kurt's arm. He watched as Kurt nodded to Finn, and Finn went to talk to the tour guide.

"Did you guys want to go grab a bite to eat?" Dave asked.

"Sure, that sounds good," Kurt said. He tilted his head over to where Finn was. "He's just talking to the guide about the room mix up. Hoping to get it straightened out for the rest of the trip."

Dave nodded. He didn't really understand what the mix up could have been, unless the brothers weren't rooming together. That might be an issue considering their luggage and Finn's protective nature over Kurt.

"I was already in New York state visiting my mom in Buffalo for a couple of days," Dave said. "Otherwise we probably would have been on the same flight out of Columbus too. Was this a graduation present from your parents too?"

"Not exactly," Finn said.

Kurt tilted his head and looked at Finn. "Should we tell David the truth?" When Finn didn't answer immediately, Kurt smiled sweetly at Dave. "It was a wedding present. Kind of a honeymoon."

Dave tried not to let his surprise show. "Oh - I didn't realize."

"Kurt," Finn whined. He dropped his head to the table, his shoulders visibly shaking.

"What?" Kurt asked innocently.

Finn looked up at Kurt. "You can't just say it like that." Finn turned to look at Dave, "It was a wedding present from my mom and Burt for Rachel and me. It was supposed to be our honeymoon. And even though the wedding didn't happen, they said I should still go to Europe."

Dave relaxed in his chair, nodding. That made a lot more sense.

"I couldn't let her give up NYADA and New York for me," Finn explained. "She was going to defer for a year and try to get me to New York too, but I couldn't let her do that. Our story is over for now, but maybe not forever."

Dave noticed a distressed look that came over Kurt's face as Finn spoke so passionately about how he couldn't let Rachel give up her dreams, her future for him. But as quickly as Dave had noticed it, Kurt's expression had vanished. He smiled slightly at Dave.

"And when Blaine and I broke up, Finn invited me along," Kurt offered. "Considering I've always wanted to go to Europe, Paris especially. I already had a passport. I think Carole and Dad are hoping I can hopefully keep Finn from getting into too much trouble."

Dave blinked a couple of times, taking in all the information. "Wow, you and Anderson broke up? When did that happen?"

"Just a couple of days ago," Kurt said. "It wasn't expected, but I did something that Blaine apparently can't get over; doesn't want to get over." Kurt shook his head. "I'm not really ready to talk about it yet."

"No," Dave shook his head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed."

That was all the conversation they had about that for a while. But Dave couldn't help looking at Kurt, the way he watched Finn when he thought Finn wasn't watching him, and wonder about how accidental that room mix-up had been.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

The next morning the group gathered and boarded the bus for Dover; the majority of the group ended up sitting with their roommates for this first bus trip. Dave sat with his roommate Devon; a Brit from Lancaster. Dave had mentioned to Finn and Kurt the night before that Devon's bushy afro was not the only similarity their schoolmate had to Jacob Ben Israel. Devon had already proved to be a bit of a gossip.

"So you know the two brothers, right?" Devon asked as he jerked his head to motion ahead to where Finn and Kurt were currently sitting. "I thought I saw you with them yesterday."

Dave looked over to Finn and Kurt. They appeared to be talking about something, with their heads bent towards each other and seemingly talking quietly. "Hudson and Hummel? Yeah, we went to high school together."

"I thought their names were Finn and Kurt?" Devon asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Their last names are Hudson and Hummel."

"Which one is which?" Devon asked.

"Finn Hudson, he's the tall one," Dave answered. "We played football together. He was the quarterback and captain of the team. Kurt Hummel is… well, he's the shorter one, although he's considerably taller now than when I first met him."

"They don't even have the same last name?" Devon asked. "Are they really related? They don't even look alike."

Dave laughed. "They're step-brothers. But they're really good friends and usually just refer to each other as brothers. Their parents got married our junior year."

"See, I'd already heard something about a marriage, but I heard it was between them, not their parents," Devon whispered. "According to our tour leader, who I heard talking to some of the other hotels we are staying at, they're on their honeymoon. Apparently they had a king room last night, and that's why their room was on a different floor."

Dave sighed and closed his eyes. "Look, I'm not going to engage in spreading gossip about my friends. If you really want to know, maybe you should ask them."

Devon looked at Dave like he had grown another head. "That Finn guy looks scary, man. Like he might be just waiting for a reason to rough someone up a little. And he seems protective of his brother."

Dave nodded his head. "He is. Finn's a good guy, and not really all that violent. But all bets are off when it comes to Kurt."

"Are you sure there's not something going on between them?" Devon asked.

"Even if there was, it's not really any of my business," Dave said. "Or yours."

000

On the ferry, Dave attempted to get away from Devon, who was continuing to grill him about Kurt and Finn. Two Australian girls in the group though, Mia and Lilly, came to Dave's rescue, escorting him away from Devon. They flanked Dave, the three of them looking out over the railing, as they left England and sailed towards France.

"Thank you," Dave said once they were out of earshot of Devon. "My name's Dave, by the way."

"Lilly," the taller redhead said. "And this is Mia." Mia was also tall, but shorter than Dave, and blonde.

"How do the two of you know each other?"Dave asked the girls.

"We've been friends since we were little girls, maybe seven or eight years old," Mia said.

"We're best friends, even applied to the same University," Lilly added.

Dave nodded. "Wow, that's great."

"This is our third group excursion," Lilly said. "We really like them."

"They seem like fun," Dave admitted.

"It can be very fun," Mia said pointedly as she ran her hand down Dave's back. "We can show you how to have the very best time."

Lilly nodded in agreement as she reached up and ran her left hand through Dave's hair.

Dave swallowed thickly and tried to wiggle his way free from Lilly and Mia's hands. "I'm, uh, not sure I'd be all that interested in the kind of fun you'd like to show me."

"You don't think we're fun," Lilly pouted.

"I'm sure you are plenty fun," Dave promised. "But I'm interested in having that kind of fun with guys, not girls."

"Oh," Mia said softly. "That doesn't mean we still can't hang out, talk, and dance at the clubs, right?"

Dave laughed. "No, I guess not, but I don't really like to dance. I just go to clubs to watch the guys that do like to dance."

"Oh, we can help find you find someone to hook up with," Lilly said excitedly, bouncing on her toes a little.

"Um, thanks, I think," Dave said. "Sorry girls, I'm just going to go over there and talk to a couple of guys I know from high school." Dave lifted his chin to indicate where Kurt and Finn were standing.

"You know them?" Mia asked. "They're cute. Which one is your type, Dave?"

Dave shrugged, trying not to blush. He politely excused himself from the girls and walked over to where Kurt and Finn were busy taking turns snapping not only pictures of each other, but of the rest of the group. He put his arm around Kurt's shoulders and led him a couple of feet away from Finn. "You've got to help me, Kurt."

Kurt turned to smile at Dave. "What's up?"

"When we get back on the bus I need to sit with one of you guys," Dave explained. "Devon is already driving me up the wall. I tried to get away from him, and was saved by the tall redhead and blonde girl over on the other side. They're plenty friendly, if you get my drift."

"Friendly?" Kurt asked.

"Not the kind of friendly you or I would be interested in," Dave explained.

Kurt nodded his head. "Maybe we shouldn't tell Finn that, and keep an eye on him."

"Yeah, they're kind of already eyeballing the two of you," Dave explained.

Kurt slipped his arm through Dave's. "Then maybe we should make it clear where our interests lie, then, don't you think?"

Dave chuckled as Kurt led them back to where Finn was.

000

When they got on the bus again in France, Kurt sat with Dave, while Finn stretched out in the two seats behind them. The three of them spent the ride to Amsterdam talking about mutual friends at McKinley. Kurt told Dave about Santana's plans to attend the University of Louisville and how Brittany hadn't actually graduated with the rest of their class and would be repeating her senior year. Finn told Dave about some of the other jocks' plans. Mike's parents, his dad especially, had finally come around, and Mike would be attending a dance school in Chicago. Finn told Dave how the whole glee club had pulled together to help Puck pull up his grades to pass.

Dave warned Kurt and Finn a little more against his roommate Devon and the gossip he was already trying to spread. Finn appreciated the tip.

When they arrived at the hotel in Amsterdam, Finn and Kurt were relieved to discover that they had a two bed double room this time on the same floor as everyone else. As most everyone in the group met up in the lobby to go on the canal cruise and walking tour of the red light district, Finn noticed Dave wasn't there. Finn pulled Kurt aside to ask him about it.

"Do you know why Dave isn't going on the cruise?" Finn asked Kurt.

Kurt nodded. "On the bus he said if Devon decided to do the cruise, he wouldn't. That way Dave could try to fall asleep before Devon got back and hopefully Devon wouldn't keep him up all night gossiping again."

"Oh," Finn said softly. "Maybe we should stay back too? We can keep Dave company for a while. Drink that bottle of champagne."

"Truth be told," Kurt said, "I was actually looking forward to this. Besides, don't you want to be able to tell Puck all about your adventures in the Red Light district?"

Finn shrugged. "I don't know that Puck is really going to care. I mean, what is the red light district anyway?"

"Oh, Finn," Kurt said, as he lightly stroked Finn's arm. "Prostitution is legal here. So the red light district is an area where there are sex shops, strip clubs, peep shows, and rooms for prostitutes and their clients to use."

Finn felt his eyes go wide. "Wow. And you're sure you want to go on this tour?"

Kurt shrugged. "Sure. It's not something I'm likely to experience again."

"Okay," Finn said decidedly. "Let's do this." Finn draped his arm across Kurt's shoulders as they followed the group out of the hotel.

Once they were on board the boat and cruising through the canals, passing the gable-styled houses of Amsterdam, the group was treated to an evening snack of wine, cheese, and fruit. Finn noticed that some of the group were paying particular attention to Kurt, and also to him. It made Finn a little uneasy and a bit upset. Kurt didn't seem to notice though, or if he did, it wasn't bothering him the way it was bothering Finn.

Finn also couldn't help but notice that with each sip of his wine, Kurt got a little flirtier, a little more touchy-feely with Finn. He felt like he shouldn't make a big deal about it, because the last thing Finn needed was to drive Kurt away, to upset Kurt, when Kurt was tipsy and the way some of the group was paying attention to him. So instead Finn let Kurt flirt with him, and he might have even flirted back a little because it was kind of fun. Finn didn't ask Kurt not to touch him, instead, he returned the light touches.

When they went on the walking tour of the Red Light district, Finn put his arm around Kurt and pulled him in close, encouraging Kurt to lean his head against Finn's shoulder. Finn brought his hand up to scritch at the short hair around Kurt's ear.

"Hmmm, feels nice." Kurt practically purred as he leaned into the touch.

"Good," Finn said as he smiled down at Kurt.

"They're just, right there," Kurt said, as they passed another one of the "cabins" that had a lady in the doorway, advertising herself.

"I know," Finn admitted.

"Maybe we should get you a hooker tonight," Kurt whispered before he began to laugh.

Finn felt his cheeks flame in embarrassment. "I don't think you are in any shape to be left alone."

"Oh, but I could come too," Kurt continued to laugh. "I could come in and watch, I mean."

"Kurt!" Finn exclaimed.

"I'm only joking, Finn," Kurt said as he playfully hit Finn's chest. "But it would probably be hot."

"You're going to regret saying that in the morning," Finn teased.

"Probably," Kurt said. "But aren't you glad you're here with me and not Rachel? I mean, I could hardly see Rachel wanting to have taken this tour. Or if she did, she wouldn't be suggesting you hook up while she watched."

"No, I don't think she would have," Finn agreed. He felt a heavy sadness replace the light and flirty atmosphere from before. "But maybe we shouldn't talk about Rachel."

Finn felt Kurt nod against his chest. "Maybe no talk of exes at all."

000

When Kurt woke up the next morning, Finn was still asleep. Kurt smiled as he remembered the night before. Kurt had noticed Dave's roommate and the Australian girls, among others, had been paying careful attention to Kurt and Finn and their interactions. Kurt had never been one to hide who he was, and last night he hadn't been shy with his affections for Finn, partially to try to keep the Aussie girls away from Finn, and partially because it had been fun. The surprising part, to Kurt, had been Finn's own reaction.

Kurt didn't want to put any stock in it, but he was almost certain that Finn had in fact, been flirting back with him. There were a many number of things Kurt could chalk it up to. Finn could simply be feeling somewhat lonely and blue finding himself suddenly single again for the first time in over a year. It could also be because no matter how much they joke about it, and try not to really address it, this trip had in fact, been destined to be Finn's honeymoon. It could be that Finn actually didn't care anymore how people perceived him, them, or their relationship. It even could have been that Finn simply didn't notice - or some combination of the two.

Part of Kurt wanted to know what it actually was, but he figured talking about it would only make things awkward. Especially if it because Finn hadn't noticed or if it had to do with the 'no longer a honeymoon'.

Kurt opened the curtains, hoping the sudden infusion of bright light into the room would wake Finn. They had time to explore a little in the light of day, before the bus would pull away

"Ugh," Finn groaned. "Too bright."

Kurt chuckled as he watched Finn burrow deeper into his pillow and blanket. "Rise and shine, Finn Hudson."

Finn blinked a couple of times, sitting up slowly. "You seem to be feeling ok this morning."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kurt asked

"Not gonna lie; you seemed pretty toasted last night," Finn said. "Do you remember suggesting I get a hooker and you could watch?"

Kurt laughed; a full belly laugh as he sat down on his bed, pulling his legs up underneath him. "Actually yes, I do remember that. I was joking, mostly joking. Besides, I wasn't toasted. I was tipsy at best."

"Yeah, well, if last night was any indication, drunk Kurt is a mix between snuggly drunk and hilarious drunk," Finn said. He sat up in his bed, looking over at Kurt.

"Except I wasn't drunk, not really," Kurt said. "I've always been snuggly. And I happen to have a wicked sense of humour."

Finn shook his head. "No, you're snuggly with certain people, not in general. And you have a snarky sense of humour, normally. Last night, you were, frat boy, dirty jokes funny."

"Fine," Kurt conceded. "But I've always been snuggly with you, when you've allowed it. And I was just trying to lighten the mood, make the obvious joke." Kurt looked over at Finn who was studying him intently. "What's wrong?"

Finn shook his head quickly, looking away from Kurt. "It's nothing. Just, last night, I noticed a lot of the people in our group, they were kind of watching you. And I don't know, but it made me feel weird; it didn't seem right."

"Why?" Kurt asked, intrigued.

"I don't know!" Finn exclaimed. "I just felt really protective of you. I don't want there to be any of the stupid shit you've put up with in high school to happen on this trip, you know? And if that means I need to stick a little closer to you, make it obvious that I've got your back, and no one's getting to you unless it's through me, then so be it."

"I think that's a bit extreme, but I appreciate the sentiment," Kurt said softly. "I don't exactly need a bodyguard or something. But far be it from me to turn you away if you're offering your strong arm around my shoulders for the next ten days or so." Kurt winked at Finn.

000

A majority of the group gathered to rent bikes and take tour through the cobbled streets in the daylight before boarding the bus again. Devon was more than happy to try and fill Dave in on all the gossip from the night before.

"I'm telling you, Dave," he whispered. "There is something going on with the two of them."

"And I'm telling you, Devon," Dave growled, "it's none of your business. Look, we all thought the same thing in high school, okay? But they've never hooked up, they've never been more than friends. In fact, Finn has dated no one but girls."

"I don't think that means a thing, Dave," Devon said. "You weren't there last night to see them."

"And you didn't know them before," Dave countered. "Look, we've got about two weeks to put up with each other. You want to be the group gossip, don't let me stop you. But I don't want to hear about it, and I'd prefer if you left me, and my friends, out of it."

Devon nodded curtly. He quickened his peddling, catching up to some of the others in the group. Dave pulled his bike off to the side of the trail for a moment, waiting for Finn and Kurt who were hanging out towards the back of the group. He smiled at Kurt and Finn as they passed. "Hey."

"Good morning, David," Kurt said smiling brightly. "Did your plan work last night? Or did Devon wake you up to share all the news when he got back?"

Dave chuckled as he continued biking, falling in beside Kurt. "No, he waited until this morning, thankfully." He sighed, hating to want to tell Kurt and Finn this, but he thought they deserved to know. "It seems like you guys are going to every bit as much a hot topic over here as you were at McKinley. I told Devon that I couldn't stop him but that I didn't want to hear it anymore, especially if it involved you guys."

Finn frowned, looking at Kurt. "I told you, Kurt. I knew people were watching us last night."

Kurt over at Finn and smiled but it was as bright as normal and his eyes held a hint of sadness. "You did. But I think it's like we agreed this morning. We just carry on, and you can play bodyguard if it makes you feel better."

"Consider that two bodyguards, Hummel," Dave added. He noticed the large grin Finn gave him, and felt better about it.

000

When the group boarded the bus, Kurt grabbed a set of seats and stretched out immediately. "Those bicycles were so uncomfortable," he grumbled. "I'm going to try and nap on our way to St. Goar. I'm really looking forward to the wine tasting tonight."

"Me, too," Dave said with a smile. He sat down in the window seat across from Kurt.

Finn frowned. He wasn't sure he liked wine. What they'd had on the boat the night before had been okay, but not great. He sat down beside Dave, figuring they could catch up on the drive if Kurt was going to nap.

"What are your plans for the fall, Dave?" Finn asked, once everyone was settled and the coach started its next journey.

"New York, actually," Dave said. "I applied and got accepted into the Architecture program at Pratt Institute in Brooklyn. I was able to use my mom's address and apply as an in state applicant, which made the process easier, not to mention cheaper."

"Wow," Finn said, his eyes wide. "That sounds really cool."

"What about you?" Dave asked.

"I applied to Pace, an acting school in New York, but I didn't get in," Finn said. "So I'm not sure what I'm going to do at this point. I thought about joining the army, but everyone is against that idea and they even had a crappy intervention thing to stop me."

"Why did you apply to a school in New York?" Dave asked. "I figured OSU would be all over you. Quarterback since sophomore year, championship junior year, you guys did pretty good last year too, right? Plus all your other stuff like glee club."

"Nah," Finn said, shrugging, his eyes sad. "Apparently I'm one of those guys whose football career ends in high school. So I applied to a New York school since Rachel and Kurt were going to New York."

"Oh, Kurt is going to be in New York too? We'll have to keep in contact."

"You guys should definitely keep in contact," Finn agreed. "But Kurt ended up not getting into his school either. So I don't know what he's doing. But I feel a little better, that I'm not going to be in Lima alone trying to figure out what's next." Finn sighed and looked over at where Kurt was sleeping.

"Part of me thinks Kurt should just go to New York anyway, and figure it out there," Finn continued. "He's wanted, he's dreamt of New York for as long as I've known him. But I'd miss him. A lot, probably."

Dave nodded. Only a couple of days with them again, and it was easy to see that, if anything, Finn and Kurt were closer than they had been junior year. "I still can't get over OSU not wanting a football player like you, though. That's rough, I'm sorry."

"It's the same as NYADA not wanting Kurt," Finn said. "It just doesn't make sense. His audition was amazing, Dave. Even the lady from admissions said so. Meanwhile Rach choked. And Kurt made it as a finalist and Rach didn't. But of course Rach didn't let that stop her." Finn laughed a little as remembered how determined Rachel had become. "She kind of started stalking the poor lady. And when we made it to Nationals again, she invited her to come and see her in her real element. Rachel was amazing, Dave. We all were, I guess - I mean, we did win."

"So the lady comes back, you guys win - and Rachel gets in and Kurt gets cut?" Dave asked.

"I have no idea what happened," Finn said, shrugging. "And it would really suck if that was the case. Rachel, well she was front and center during Nationals, of course. But it's not like Kurt wasn't there too. He was also part of that winning National team. Shouldn't they have wanted him even more after that?"

000

The wine tasting was exactly what Kurt had imagined it would be. A dark, candlelit wine cellar with hundreds of bottles of wine. Long wooden tables with backless benches to sit at. Kurt found himself near the end of one of the long tables, at the end furthest away from the guide, with Dave beside him and Finn across from him. It was a little distracting, sitting so close to Dave and watching the way the candlelight made shadows flicker across his face.

"I think I like this one the best so far," Kurt said as he sipped at the fourth wine they had sampled. "They've all been good, but this one just seems lighter, and I like that."

"I liked the second one," Dave said. "And the guide said most of the wines would be lighter tasting than we'd be used to as Americans."

"I haven't really had wine before, at home, so I don't know," Kurt laughed.

"Me either," Dave agreed. "When we go home we'll have to start sneaking wine to compare."

"We'll get somebody to buy us a bunch of different bottles and we'll have another underground, candlelit wine tasting in the basement," Kurt suggested. "Just us, and all the wine."

Dave turned and looked at Kurt, his eyes wide. The candlelight and shadows not quite hiding the blush on his cheeks. "Really? I think I like the sound of that plan."

Finn cleared his throat loudly, causing Kurt to turn and look at him.

"Yes, Finn?" Kurt asked.

"I'd say 'get a room,' but you already have one," Finn said shortly.

"Oh, I think Finn is feeling jealous," Kurt said to Dave.

"I'm not jealous!" Finn exclaimed.

"I think he's feeling left out," Dave said.

"I'm not - okay, maybe I am, a little," Finn admitted. "I don't know why."

"Are you missing how we were last night, Finn?" Kurt asked.

Finn nodded. "It's stupid though right? I'm not, I mean, you know this isn't because…"

"No, no," Kurt reassured him. He reached out and took one of Finn's hand's in his, stroking over the top of his hand. "You're lonely, I've never been shy with my affections with you. I've just been focusing on Dave tonight."

Finn hummed at the contact. "Can you keep doing that?"

"I can," Kurt agreed. He smiled at Dave. "You want to join in? I don't think Finn would mind." Kurt pulled Dave's free hand over and put it over top of Finn's, encouraging Dave to take over. He slipped off one of his loafers, and stretched across to Finn's legs, letting his toes and his foot rub up against Finn's lower leg. He smiled to himself as he watched Finn's eyes flutter closed for a minute.

Dave appeared somewhat stunned by Kurt's actions, but he wasn't pulling away from Finn's hand, and Finn didn't seem bothered to be suddenly holding Dave's.

"What do you think of the wines so far?" Dave asked, his voice a little hoarse.

Finn shrugged. "I haven't really found one I liked yet."

Kurt reached out and stroked Finn's other arm. "Don't worry. Not everyone likes wine. Thanks for coming along though and suffering through."

"It's better than sitting back in the room alone," Finn said.

"Oh, I don't know," Kurt said. "There's something to be said about a an empty room and some time to yourself, don't you agree, Dave?"

"But the right kind of company is good too," Dave said.

"Am I the right kind of company?" Kurt asked, taking another sip of his wine.

"You're the best kind," Dave smiled. "Both of you."

"Thank you," Finn murmured, his cheeks warm with a blush of embarrassment. "Both of you, for being so nice."

000

Kurt was laying in bed that night, almost asleep, when he heard Finn's voice.

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah, Finn?" Kurt asked.

"Do you like Dave?"

Kurt pushed himself up onto his elbows, turning his head to look at Finn in the dark. "David is a good guy Finn. I like hanging out with him."

Finn rolled over onto his side, facing Kurt, and reached for the light between them, turning it on. "I meant, do you like Dave? Are you interested in him, romantically?"

"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed. "Um... maybe? I mean my relationship with Blaine only just ended. I'm not really looking to jump into something serious. Now, some harmless flirting, maybe even a little making out, I could get on board with something like that."

"Did you know Dave is going to New York in the fall?" Finn asked. "He got into a school in Brooklyn. And it seems to me that maybe he likes you, Kurt. If he's going to be in New York, this could be very good for you."

"Finn, I'm not going to New York in the fall, remember?"

"Look, I know you didn't get into NYADA Kurt, but you've wanted to go to New York after high school since forever," Finn said. "I think you should still go."

Kurt sighed and laid back against his pillows. "I'm not sure New York is where I want to be right now."

"Well, if you choose to go to New York, Dave is going to be there," Finn said. "And if nothing else, even if you're just friends, I think Dave would have your back. I know I'd feel better knowing someone is there for you." Finn reached up and shut off the light, plunging them back into darkness. "Good night, Kurt."

"Good night, Finn."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

When Finn woke up the next morning, Kurt was already awake and sitting on his bed, typing away on his laptop.

"Good morning," Finn yawned. "Is it really late?"

Kurt looked over and smiled at Finn. "Good morning. No, I've just been awake for a while. I couldn't really sleep last night."

Finn frowned at Kurt. "That's no good. Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded. "I'm fine. I did sleep, a little."

"Maybe you should try to sleep on the bus again today?" Finn suggested.

"Yeah, I think you might be right," Kurt said. "Think you and Dave can find something more to talk about today?"

"I'm sure we can," Finn said. "Maybe we can borrow your laptop to watch a movie?"

"Sure, I don't see why not," Kurt said. "I hate that I'm missing so much of the scenery, though."

Finn shrugged. "We're still having lots of fun, though, right?"

Kurt laughed. "We are. Thank you again for bringing me along."

000

Once everyone was settled on the bus again, this time Kurt stretched out across two seats across from Dave and Finn, Finn pulled out Kurt's laptop.

"I thought we could watch a movie today," Finn suggested to Dave.

Dave shrugged. "Sure. What do you have?"

Finn opened the laptop and passed it across the aisle to Kurt so he could log in. Then he passed it back to Finn. Finn laughed as the background screen loaded; it was the picture of the day before of Finn, Kurt, and Dave inside one of the fairy tale castles in St. Goar.

"Look," Finn said to Dave, pointing out the picture.

"Aww, it turned out really good," Dave said. "He must have changed it right away last night or earlier today."

"To be fair, it was probably still a picture of Blaine or him and Blaine," Finn admitted.

"True," Dave agreed. "This is much better."

Finn opened the folder of movies Kurt had on his laptop, and began scouring the list. "What about the new Sherlock Holmes movie?"

Dave nodded. "Sure." Dave shifted a little in his seat, turning slightly and leaning back against Finn so they both could see the screen. "Is this okay?"

Finn's mouth felt a little dry, and his skin felt stretched a little tight over his body, but he nodded anyway, not exactly wanting Dave to move away. "It's fine."

They watched the movie in mostly silence as the bus rolled on to the next destination. When the movie finished they were only about half way to Munich. Kurt was fast asleep across the aisle from them. Finn could hear his soft little snores sometimes. He watched Kurt, sometimes turning his head to look at him, sometimes just sneaking glances out of the corner of his eye, while Dave continued to sort of lean against him and they talked in hushed tones.

"Do you have any plans for the fall?" Dave asked. "Anything you might want to do?"

"I guess I'll just work at the shop for now, at least until I figure something else out," Finn said. "I mean Burt would probably be happy to train me and show me everything so I could one day take over full time. I don't think he's exactly expecting Kurt to ever come back and take on the shop. And I'm sure he'd like to know it was going to still be around, you know. He built that business from the ground up by himself; it's his legacy."

"Sounds like you've given it some thought," Dave mused. "I'm sensing a but though."

Finn snorted. "No offense to Burt, he's an amazing guy, and he raised Kurt for so long on his own and Kurt's pretty spectacular too. It's just... I think I hoped I'd do more with my life. I think my mom had higher hopes for me, too. And I don't want to disappoint her."

"Do you think you're likely to do something closer to home, maybe stay in Ohio but move to Columbus or something? You could own Burt's shop if you had a good crew of workers working for you."

Finn sighed. "That's probably true, but Kurt could do the same from New York, and he is Burt's actual son. I think it's different if I actually stay in Lima, versus if I leave. I'd hate for it to be something that came between Kurt and me at some point. Like, maybe he'd feel Burt chose me over him."

"You could share it," Dave suggested.

Finn nodded. "It's an idea. We should probably discuss it at some point with Burt and my mom." Finn was quiet for a few moments. "It's not going to be the same when he leaves. I don't think he'll stay in Lima long, especially now that he and Blaine have split up."

"What do you mean?"

"It's going to be different at the house," Finn explained, searching for the right words to express what he was feeling. "The house is going to be quiet. I mean, between Kurt and me, and Rachel and Blaine, Puck and Mercedes and Sam, there was a lot of singing last year. Now it's pretty much going to be just me and my drums at home. I'm going to miss all the music."

"Maybe you should look at doing something with music," Dave suggested. "Nobody's telling you you couldn't start your own band, right?"

000

Later that evening, after arriving in Munich and visiting some of what it had to offer, the group descended upon a beer hall down the street from the hotel to sample many local brews, the local cuisine, and to enjoy the atmosphere of the town. Dave found himself crowded into a booth with Finn, Kurt, and Devon having dinner and enjoying some beer.

"Obviously you're enjoying the beer more than the wine last night, Finn," Dave joked.

Finn snorted. "Not even a contest, Dave." He smiled large, his eyes twinkling, his cheeks a little flushed, as he leaned a little into Kurt. "You're enjoying the beer too though, right, Kurt?"

"Surprising, but yes, I am," Kurt said. "What about you Devon? The wine last night or the beer tonight?"

"Um, both? Either?" Devon replied laughing. "Is this what high school was like for you guys all the time?"

"Only when April was around," Kurt muttered. "Actually, no, high school was nothing like this."

"Do you think you still would have tried to set up our parents if I hadn't been blackmailed into joining glee club?" Finn asked Kurt.

"That is a good question," Kurt said. "Maybe. It's not like the reason for it didn't already exist. I think the real question is if I would have asked you to help me join the football team if you hadn't joined glee club."

"Why did you set your parents up?" Devon asked. "If you don't mind sharing, that is."

"Uh, well," Kurt said, looking to Dave. Dave shook his head. It probably wasn't a smart idea to bring that all up again.

But Finn was already answering. "Kurt wanted us to spend more time together. And we did. Not always willingly. And then there was the basement incident that we don't speak of."

"Oh my God Finn, shut up, shut up," Kurt laughed, leaning his head onto Finn's shoulder. "I admit, it was like a dream come true when our parents decided to move in together. We were even going to have to share a room."

"Until I started calling everything in the room faggy and his dad kicked me out," Finn said. "Devon, dude, you don't ever cross Burt Hummel, or threaten his kid. Dave and I have both been there."

Devon turned and looked at Dave. "Really, Dave?"

"I wasn't always the nicest person in high school," Dave said. "I had some issues I needed to overcome. I like to think I have for the most part."

"What did Kurt ever do to you?" Devon asked.

"Honestly, nothing," Dave replied. "And that was the worst part."

"Oh, but it wasn't just Kurt," Finn said. "Remember when you and Az ripped my letterman jacket in half?"

"And you never fought back?" Devon asked.

"Not really," Finn said. "I'm more a lover than a fighter."

Dave shook his head. "That's not entirely true. You don't fight back for yourself, but you fight back for others."

"Oh, that's true Finn," Kurt agreed. "Remember the fights you and Puck had over Quinn and Beth?"

"Oh, yeah. And the stuff with Jesse about Rachel," Finn said.

"And Kurt," Dave said. "You've fought for Kurt."

"Yup, I guess I fight for the people I love."

Devon looked at Finn. "You love Kurt?"

"Of course I do," Finn said, planting a kiss to the top of Kurt's head. "He's my Kurt. I can't even imagine my life without him at this point."

"Awww Finn, so sappy," Kurt teased.

Devon leaned into Dave. "You still think there's nothing going on between the two of them?"

"This is pretty much how they always are," Dave said. He looked around the bar, for anything that might provide a distraction. Kurt and Finn were leaned into each other, whispering things and laughing softly at each other. "Oh, they have darts! Does anyone know how to play?"

"What's darts, dude?" Finn asked.

"It's a throwing game, you might actually be pretty good at it," Dave said. "Want to come learn?"

"Sure," Finn said standing up.

"Wait, don't you need sharp, pointy, missile type things to play?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Dave said.

"Are you sure it's a wise idea to give Finn those?" Kurt teased.

"Always so mean to me, Kurt," Finn said, laughing, as he followed Dave away from the table.

000

"So you played on the football team with Finn and Dave?" Devon asked Kurt.

"For a little while, just a couple of games really," Kurt said. "I was the kicker. It was before I came out to my dad. I just wanted him to be proud of me. He's a really big sports fan."

Devon nodded. "You said something about Finn helping you get on the team. Did you not have a kicker?"

"No, they did, but he sucked like a lot of the rest of the team," Kurt said. "We only ever won that one game and I kicked the winning point."

"So Finn taught you how to kick?" Devon asked.

"No, he didn't really need to," Kurt said. "I had a bit of a strategy that worked for me. It was a little unorthodox, but it worked."

"Ok, now I need to know, what was it?"

"Single Ladies," Kurt said. "Have you ever seen the video? The dance Beyonce and her dancers do? I'd do that, kind of as a warm up, on the field, right before I'd kick."

"You're kidding me, right?" Devon said. "I'd pay money to see that."

Kurt looked at Devon. "How much money would you pay to see it?"

"Twenty Euros?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, it's not going to happen for twenty Euros."

"Fifty?"

Kurt nodded. "I'll do it for fifty. Help me move some of these tables away."

Devon and Kurt cleared away a couple of tables. Kurt shook his head, not quite believing he was going to do this. He cued up the song, which he still kept on his phone - it was a sentimental favorite after all - and then he began to dance along.

000

"I'll throw a couple first, to show you the general idea," Dave said. He had gone to the bar and gotten a set of darts and he and Finn were at one of the boards. Dave's darts landed around the board as he showed Finn the different scoring areas. He pulled them from the board and handed one to Finn. "You wanna try now?"

"Sure," Finn said. He tried to wrap his fingers around the dart the same way Dave had and was about to throw it when Dave stopped him.

"Wait," Dave said. He stood behind Finn, guiding his fingers to how they should be on the dart. "Like that, okay? That's the grip. Now, you're going to want to pull your arm back about this much, and then throw, following through and trying to stay as straight as possible."

Finn could feel the breath Dave expelled against his neck with every word he spoke because Dave was standing right behind him. In fact he was so close, he was almost pressed up against Finn's back. It was different from having Dave leaning back against him on the bus, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. Perhaps it was the beer buzz he still had going on, but Finn thought it was possible he was a little attracted to Dave Karofsky. He was feeling a little turned on for sure. This is not a problem I'm going to be able to take care of while I'm sharing a room, much less a bed, with Kurt here in Europe.

Finn threw the first dart, successfully, and then Dave put another in his hand. Again he used his own fingers to wrap Finn's around the dart. He used his hand to guide Finn's arm movement. All the while, he was talking softly to Finn. The second one was successful as well. Then Dave stepped away, to allow Finn to throw the next one completely without help.

Finn was about to throw the dart when the strains of a familiar song began. Finn turned around, looking for where the music was coming from. Just as his eyes spotted Kurt, Finn heard Dave beside him.

"Oh, he's not," Dave whispered.

"He is," Finn said softly. "He really is."

"How'd I forget about this until now?" Dave asked.

"I don't know," Finn said. "How could anyone forget this?"

Finn and Dave stood together, watching Kurt go through his Single Ladies routine. When Kurt finished, there was quite a bit of cheering and applause.

Finn walked over to Kurt, his eyes still wide. "What was that? Why did you do that here?"

"Devon paid me fifty euros to see it," Kurt said. "That's a little extra money to make sure I can pick myself up something nice when we get to Paris." Kurt looked up at Finn. "Did you like it? Do you remember the first time I did that?"

"I do," Finn nodded. "It's a little different now."

"Different how?" Kurt asked.

"You're different," Finn said. "You look different. Taller, older, not in your sweater falling off one shoulder and your red football helmet."

"You know, whenever I put on something red, I think about how you said it was my color that day," Kurt said.

Finn grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Are we going to continue our dart game?" Dave asked.

Finn looked from Dave to Kurt and then back to Dave. Part of him wanted to stay and reminisce with Kurt a little more. But he was also wanted to finish the game with Dave.

"I'll come find you when we're done?" Finn said to Kurt.

Kurt reached out and put his hand on Finn's arm. "I'd like that. Good luck with your game, boys."

000

Dave and Finn finished their game of darts, and by the time they finish there was a small group around them, some of the other guys wanting to play against Karofsky for money. Finn stayed and watched as Dave won against the first guy, but then he went to look for Kurt. He found him still sitting with Devon, but there was now a dozen or so other guys and a handful of girls sitting with them. Everyone, it seemed, was trying to talk to Kurt.

One guy in particular, sitting beside Kurt, kept trying to put his arm around him, but Kurt kept shrugging it off. When Kurt looked up and spotted Finn finally, he smiled.

"Finn," Kurt said cheerfully. "Come sit."

Finn pulled over a chair to sit at the table but then Kurt stood up, and it might have been a combination of the beers and all of the people and legs around, but Kurt stumbled forward, landing face first into Finn's chest.

Finn chuckled softly as he reached down to steady Kurt. "I think maybe you've had enough for tonight."

"Maybe," Kurt agreed.

"Come back, Kurt," the man beside him said.

"Oh, but I want to sit with Finn," Kurt said.

The man reached out to tug on Kurt's arm, throwing Kurt off balance again when Kurt tried to pull himself away.

Finn reached out for Kurt again and then, feeling fueled by a surge of protectiveness, a delightful beer buzz, and raging hormones, Finn picked Kurt up by the waist, and threw him over his shoulder. "Sorry ladies and gentlemen, I think Kurt has had enough to drink for tonight. I promised his dad I'd watch out for him, so I'm going to take Kurt to his room now."

"Finn, put me down," Kurt said laughing, hitting Finn playfully in the back.

"Nuh-uh, I think you've had enough for tonight," Finn teased. "Back to the room for you."

"Do you plan on carrying me the whole way back?" Kurt asks.

"I could," Finn admits.

"Put me down, I'll go back to the room willingly," Kurt said.

Finn put Kurt back down on the ground, but put an arm around his shoulder, pulling his body in close to Finn. They walked back to the hotel quickly, and quietly. Once they were in the elevator alone though, Finn picked Kurt up again and put him back over his shoulder.

Finn walked them to their room, unlocking the door and throwing Kurt down onto their king sized bed again. He leaned over Kurt, both of them laughing again and a little breathless.

"What was that all about, Finn Hudson?" Kurt asked.

"The guy sitting beside you was totally hitting on you," Finn said.

"Was he?" Kurt asked, like he hadn't noticed.

"C'mon, Kurt, you knew," Finn said. "You knew it and you liked it."

Kurt nodded in agreement, a smile on his face.

"But he was really drunk and I was afraid he wouldn't take no for an answer," Finn said. "I promised I'd take care of you."

Kurt looked up at Finn, his blue-green-grey eyes staring into Finn's brown eyes intently. "I'm not sure you know how," he joked. Kurt arched off the bed slightly, forcing his groin into contact with Finn's.

"Fuck, Kurt," Finn hissed. He dropped his body slightly, not quite making contact with Kurt's body, and pressed his lips to Kurt's. Finn continued to kiss Kurt who kept thrusting his body up against Finn's, seeking any and all friction. On one of Kurt's thrusts' up, Finn ground down against him, and for a second little sparks of pleasure exploded all over the place.

Finn's eyes flew opened in alarm. "Shit, Kurt!" Finn pushed himself up off Kurt and the bed. He shook his head a couple of times. "I'm sorry Kurt, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

Kurt reached out, to pull Finn back to him, but Finn was already out of reach. "Finn, please, come back."

"I - I can't Kurt," Finn apologized. "I'm sorry. I've gotta go."

000

Finn walked down to the front desk and asked where the nearest Internet cafe was. He wanted to check in online, maybe talk to someone back home. Finn really wanted to talk about what had just happened but he didn't think there was anyone he could talk to that would understand or not mock him. Finn walked the three blocks to the nearest cafe, paid his initial fee, ordered a ginger ale to settle his stomach, and sat down at a computer.

Finn first logged into his email, and surprisingly found nothing. He sent a quick email to his mom and Burt, telling them how Dave had taught him to play darts and Kurt had managed to make money off Dave's roommate by doing a repeat performance of Single Ladies. Finn didn't dare tell them anything else. He logged out of his email and then into Facebook.

In his feed, Finn saw Kurt had posted the picture of him, Finn, and Dave at the castle from yesterday, and had also changed his profile picture to one of him alone on the ferry from Dover, and his cover photo to one of all the many bottles of wine at the underground wine tasting. Finn noticed many of their friend had commented on the photo of Finn, Kurt, and Dave, including Puck, Mercedes, and their parents. But Blaine's comment, the last one, was the one that struck Finn.

If I had doubts before, I see now that there is a lie he tells himself. One he refuses to be honest about.

Finn noticed that, like his email, there was no contact or comment from Rachel on his page, nor on the picture. A quick look showed that the only recent comments from Rachel, other than her own about New York and the things she is doing with her fathers, is a 'dislike' on Blaine's change in relationship status. Finn is not sure what exactly he was expecting, but he did hope they could get past this and be friends again at some point. Maybe it was just too soon.

Just before his session expired, Finn logged out of Facebook and left the cafe. He walked back to the hotel slowly, still not sure what to do. Finn found himself knocking lightly on the door to Dave and Devon's room.

Dave seemed startled when he opened the door. "Finn. What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?" Finn asked. "I had a fight with Kurt and then I saw something on Facebook…" Finn shook his head. "Things just feel weird."

Dave nodded, "Sure, c'mon in. Devon's not back yet." He moved away from the door allowing Finn to pass. "That's my bed," he said, indicating the one nearest the windows.

Finn sat on the bed, resting his hands in his head.

"What's going on?" Dave asked. "You and Kurt seemed ok when you picked him up and carried him out the bar."

"Yeah, I think I took that joke a little too far and now Kurt's upset with me," Finn said. "And to make things worse, we're stuck in another king room tonight. Ugh! Can I talk about the other thing first though, the Facebook thing?"

Dave nodded. He sat down next to Finn, leaning back on his hands.

"Kurt posted the picture of all of us at the castle on his page," Finn explained. "There are a couple of comments from our friends, my mom, Burt, nothing bad, actually they're all good. Except the last one. The last one is weird. It's from Blaine." He turned to look at Dave. "Did Kurt tell you any more about why they broke up?"

Dave shook his head. "Did he tell you?"

"No," Finn said sadly. "And it's weird. Kurt says Blaine broke up with him, but Blaine makes it seem like Kurt did something to him. And that just doesn't seem like Kurt. Right?" Finn waited for Dave to agree before he continued. "His comment said something about 'a lie he tells himself and isn't honest about.' What does that even mean?"

Dave shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think you are going to get the answers until you talk to Kurt."

"Oh, he's not going to talk to me about this now," Finn sighed.

"What happened?" Dave asked.

Finn took a deep breath and was about to try to explain to Dave how he'd kissed Kurt. How he'd wanted to kiss Kurt. But the door to the room opened and Devon came in, stopping when he saw Finn sitting with Dave.

"I thought you left with Kurt," Devon said.

Finn nodded. "I did, but we had an argument. So I'm hiding out here for a bit. Speaking of, since we're fighting, and if there is anything I know after a couple of years of living with Kurt, it's that I need to give him his space, so can I crash here tonight?"

Dave looked at Devon who shrugged. "It's fine by me."

Devon looked at Finn and then Dave. "We don't have enough room to bring a cot into the room."

"I'll sleep on the floor or whatever," Finn said. "As long as I don't have to face Kurt right now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

When Finn woke up in the morning, his head was pillowed on Dave's chest and he had an arm thrown across Dave's body. He felt a little weird about that, but he felt more guilty about what had happened the night before with Kurt. He knew he needed to speak to Kurt right away. Finn slipped off the bed and put on his shoes, scribbling a brief thank you note for Dave and Devon. He walked to their room and let himself in quietly.

Kurt was asleep in the middle of the bed, curled up almost like a cat, the covers tucked in all around him, hugging one of the large pillows tightly. Finn just stared at him for a few moments, watching his back raise and lower slowly with his calm, sleepy breaths. Finn crawled onto the bed carefully, trying not to disturb Kurt, and pressed a light kiss to his forehead. Kurt blinked his eyes open slowly, staring up at Finn.

"Good morning," Finn whispered.

"Finn," Kurt said sleepily.

"Sssshh." Finn put his finger against Kurt's lips. "I'm sorry, ok. I'm sorry I kissed you. I'm sorry I left and didn't come back."

"You're sorry you kissed me," Kurt repeated. "I'm not. And I don't want you to be either. I am sorry you left, that I didn't come after you, and that you didn't come back, until now." Kurt reached up and ran his hand through Finn's already disheveled hair. "You are here now though."

"I woke up this morning and realized that I can't lose you too," Finn apologized.

"I'm sorry for pushing you too far," Kurt said. "It's just we've been having such a good time, or at least I have. And you've been very free with your affection and so cool with everything, like the bed sharing. I know you're lonely, and still broken up about what happened with Rachel though, and I really shouldn't have pushed you."

"We have been having a good time," Finn reassured him. "I'm having a good time, I promise. And I like that we have the kind of relationship where we are close, and I do love you, just maybe not the way you wanted me to." Finn laid back on the bed. "You're not only my brother, you're my best friend. I feel like a jerk; like maybe I've taken advantage of that or the fact that once upon a time you felt something romantic for me."

Kurt put his hand on Finn's arm. "Hey, no. You're not a jerk and you're not taking advantage. I wanted you to kiss me, Finn. I don't know if there is ever going to be a time when a part of me isn't going to want that."

"I just don't want anything to mess up what we have right now," Finn said honestly. "It hasn't been easy to get to this point, where we're this comfortable with each other; where we are this close. I don't want to jeopardize that."

"Can I be honest?" Kurt asked. He waited for Finn to nod his head. "If there is even the slimmest, tiniest chance, that you want to explore something with me, even if it is just a hook up, I'm going to want to do that."

"But what if it makes things weird between us?"

"Anything could come between us and make things weird," Kurt said. "We just have to be determined to work through it."

Finn tried to keep his own breathing calm, but his heart was already beating hard. "Do you think that would work?"

"I think it's worth as much of a shot as anything else," Kurt said. He observed Finn for a few moments. "You're the only one that knows the answer to this, Finn, but are you interested in me?"

Finn looked at Kurt, at first just studying his face. But the longer he looked at Kurt, the more his gaze wandered. Eventually he had to look away, and swallowed thickly. "I dunno. It's not really something I've thought about, or not a lot, anyway. But I think you know how I felt about what happened between us last night."

"I think I need to hear you say the words, Finn," Kurt whispered.

"I liked it, Kurt," Finn said. "I liked kissing you."

Kurt blinked at Finn. "Okay. So what does that mean?"

"I don't know," Finn said. "Obviously, I like you, but I don't know what that means for me. I'm not ready to explain these kind of choices to everyone either. And that's not fair to you. That's where I am."

"The only person who knows you here apart from me is Dave," Kurt explained. "He isn't going to judge. So if you wanted to explore something, we have just shy of a dozen days. We don't even have to be any different in public if you don't want. It's just us here at night."

"You've given this a lot of thought," Finn said.

"A little," Kurt said. "It's not like this was my grand plan for this trip. But when you left last night and didn't come back, yeah, I thought about it. Probably more than I should have."

"I think that maybe it's something I need to think about a little more," Finn said with a small smile.

"Sure," Kurt said. "We better get things gathered up and head downstairs, though. It's getting late."

000

When they arrived in Austria, the group had two different activities they could partake in. The first was white water rafting, while the second activity was a tour of the Swarovski Crystal World Museum. Kurt chose to head out to the museum; he really wanted to make sure to pick up something beautiful for Carole. Kurt was sure that it had been Carole's idea originally to send Finn and Rachel to Europe, and now Kurt was reaping the rewards - possibly in more ways then one.

Finn, on the other hand, was really looking forward to going white water rafting. The moment Kurt had mentioned it, Finn had perked right up. It was the most exciting excursion in Finn's mind. Not that he hadn't been having fun, or looking forward to parts of the rest of the trip, but this was a once in a lifetime experience.

"This is going to be so much fun," Finn said to Dave as they got on the shuttle that would take them to the river.

"I've been looking forward to this for weeks," Dave admitted.

"I'm glad we ran into you," Finn said. "I don't know if it would be so much fun alone, and I don't think I would have been able to convince Kurt to join me."

Dave shook his head. "Probably not. But at least you're not on your honeymoon with Rachel. I bet she'd forbid you to go."

"Yeah, but maybe I wouldn't mind so much, since I'd be busy having all the honeymoon sex," Finn said.

"Poor Finn," Dave cooed, patting his arm. "No sex for you this trip."

Finn could feel the blush creeping up his face thinking about the night before, and the conversation he'd had with Kurt just that morning. But Finn could also feel a tingling where Dave had just been touching him.

Dave looked at Finn, his eyes widening in realization. "Oh. Last night... you guys weren't just fighting, were you? Something happened?"

After a beat, Finn nodded. "We don't need to talk about that, though. What about you? Are you getting any?"

Dave shrugged. "No one special at home, and I hadn't even considered looking to hook up with some random European. But maybe I should start looking. It'd make for a good story: the guys I hooked up with in Europe."

The white water rafting turned out to be a very physical and intense experience. Finn could feel the adrenaline pumping through his body as he crawled out of the raft and made his way to the shore. He found Dave in the group and walked over to him giving him a double high five before pulling him into hug, clapping him on the back. If the hug was a beat too long, no one but Finn seemed to notice. He inhaled deeply, the scents of the water and outside, of sunscreen and bug juice, sweat and something that was distinctly Dave, mingling in his nostrils.

Finn arrived back at the hotel still damp but warm and red from the sun. He opened the door to the room, and found Kurt, standing at the vanity, styling his hair.

"How was the rafting?" Kurt asked, turning to smile gently at Finn.

"It was amazing, so much fun," Finn said with a laugh.

"I'd say," Kurt replied. "You look, well, you look good." Kurt laughed too, and shrugged, trying to play it off.

"I'm damp, from the water and the sun, and my skin is already feeling a little burnt and warm," Finn admitted. "I think I might have gotten a bit of sun stroke. I'm feeling kind of funny."

Kurt frowned, scrunching up his face. "That's not good, Finn." Kurt moved around the room, coming back with two bottles of water and a bottle of acetaminophen. "Take a couple of these, and drink these. Maybe have a cool bath or shower too."

Finn nodded, "that does sound like a good idea."

"Did you want me to stay with you tonight?" Kurt asked. "I don't have to go hang out with everyone if you want some company, or if you're feeling really ill. I don't want to leave you alone if you're ill."

Finn smiled warmly at Kurt. "I think I'll be okay. But thanks for the offer. You should go out and enjoy though."

000

Kurt left his and Finn's room, feeling a little down. He would have been content to stay with Finn, to find out if Finn had thought anymore about what Kurt had suggested that morning. He could have helped Finn feel better, making sure he drank his water, offering to rub aloe on his sun pinkened skin, pressing little chaste kisses everywhere, remind Finn that he wanted this, an opportunity for the two of them to just be while they were here.

Kurt's feet steered him in the direction of Dave and Devon's room, Kurt knocking on the door, hoping Dave was up to some company.

Dave answered the door, wearing a pair of jeans and a button up short sleeve shirt, a towel over his head, as he dried his hair. "Kurt, what are you doing here?"

"Wanna hang out?" Kurt asked. He didn't wait for Dave to reply, pushing past him into the room.

"Sure," Dave chuckled, closing the door behind Kurt. "Where's Finn?"

"He think's he might have gotten a little too much sun today," Kurt said sadly. "He's resting."

"Oh," Dave nodded. "He did seem a little off at the end. Maybe the sun got to him."

"What about you? Did you have a good time?" Kurt asked.

Dave laughed. "It was amazing; so much fun, Kurt. Although my arms, neck and shoulders are already starting to feel it." Dave rolled his shoulders a little, tilting his head to one side, then the other.

Kurt moved behind Dave, putting his hands on Dave's shoulders and began to rub them. He could feel the tension in them, but he also noticed how Dave seemed to relax under his touch. "How's that?" Kurt asked huskily. "Should I keep going?"

Dave nodded mutely.

"Sit," Kurt commanded, maneuvering them around so Dave sat on the edge of the bed and Kurt crawled up on the bed behind him. "Does this feel good?"

Dave nodded again. "Very good, Kurt."

"Mmmmm, I'm glad." Kurt continued to rub at Dave's shoulders. He leaned in, his face against Dave's neck. "You smell so good, Dave."

Dave moaned as Kurt's warm, moist breath hit his neck.

Kurt laughed softly. "So responsive too." Kurt began pressing little closed mouth kisses up and down the side of Dave's neck.

Dave tilted his head back, giving Kurt more access. "God, Kurt," he whispered. "So good."

Kurt moved, so he was straddling Dave's side. He put his hands on Dave's face, turning it to look at him and then brushed his lips over Dave's.

"What about Finn?" Dave asked, when Kurt's lips left his.

Kurt shook his head. "Do you really want to talk about Finn right now?"

"No," Dave replied. "But I don't want to mess up things with the two of you."

"You're not," Kurt said as he leaned in and kissed Dave again. "Besides, a couple of nights ago, he told me he thinks you and I should hook up. Wouldn't you rather talk about that?"

Dave smiled. "I think we don't really need to talk about that either." He moved in to kiss Kurt, shifting his body on the bed.

Their kisses moved from soft, slow, and chaste, to something deeper and more frenzied. Dave gently guided Kurt back, until he was laying back on the bed with Dave above him. Kurt began to work at the buttons on Dave's shirt, wanting to get it open so he could get his hands on Dave. Dave followed suit, undoing the buttons on Kurt's shirt and letting it fall back open against the bed.

"Beautiful," Dave murmured against Kurt's lips as he ran his hands down Kurt's chest.

Kurt reached up and tugged at Dave's belt. "Do you mind? Can I take this off?"

Dave nodded, moving his mouth down to Kurt's neck.

Kurt had just gotten Dave's belt undone when there was a knock at the door.

000

Finn had a cool shower and drank the water Kurt left him. It did help, he did feel a little better. He put on a pair of denim shorts and a tee shirt and slid his feet into his sandals. Finn grabbed his key card off the dresser and went for a walk. He didn't even know who he was looking for or why until he ran into Devon.

"Have you seen Kurt or Dave?" Finn asked.

Devon shook his head. "I haven't seen Kurt, but Dave is back in the room. He said he was probably going to stay in tonight."

"Oh, okay," Finn said. He unconsciously licked at his lips. "See you later Devon."

Devon waved as he moved back down the hall, away from Finn.

Finn wandered the halls aimlessly, weighing what he wanted to do in his head. Part of him thought about going to hang out with Dave. But he was still feeling a little weird about their encounter that afternoon. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to go to a hotel room to be alone with him. Part of Finn was also thinking about Kurt's suggestion, and he wanted someone to talk to about that also, but maybe that would be too weird. And Finn was also still wondering what exactly had happened between Kurt and Blaine, and if Kurt had confided in Dave.

Finn made his way to Dave's room. He knocked on the door, his heart beating loudly in his chest. He wiped his sweaty palms on his shorts.

Dave answered the door, his shirt off, doing back up his belt. "Oh, hi."

Finn eyes widened, his mouth going completely dry. "Uh sorry, were you getting ready to go out?"

"Not exactly," Dave said.

"Finn, is that Finn?" Finn heard Kurt's voice from inside the room. Dave turned, which allowed Finn to see into the room, where Kurt was sprawled on one of the beds, his shirt also opened around him.

"Oh, shit," Finn cursed, blushing furiously. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. "

He backed out of the room and quickly walked down the hallway to the stairwell. Finn kicked over a garbage can on the way back to his and Kurt's room, breaking a couple of his toes in the process. "Fuck!"

000

Kurt looked close to tears when Finn left Dave's room, and it looked like he was about to run out after Finn, but Dave crossed the room and caught Kurt tight in his arms.

"I know you said you didn't want to talk about Finn tonight," Dave said, "but I think we need to talk about what the fuck just happened. Today, on our way to white water rafting, Finn admitted to me that 'something' happened between the two of you last night, but he didn't want to elaborate on what that something was."

Kurt sniffed and leaned back against Dave. "Okay. So last night, after he picked me up and carried me out of the beer hall, he took me back to the room. We had another king room last night. Finn tossed me down on the bed and we were both laughing. He... god, Dave, he was flirting with me. I'm sure of it. And I flirted back. He told me he promised my dad he'd take care of me. And I was so turned on, Dave, you have no idea, and so I arched up, brushing against him, and joked that I didn't think he knew how to take care of me. And then he was kissing me." Kurt stopped, taking a couple of deep breaths. "We were kissing, and I tried to push up against him, I just wanted him so bad in that moment. And then he stopped, and apologized and ran away. I'm guessing that's around the time he arrived here." Kurt shifted so he could look at Dave more closely. "When I woke up this morning, it was because Finn was back and he had kissed my forehead. We talked about a bunch of things, he told me he liked kissing me. I told him I liked him kissing me, that I think I'd always want that. I asked him if there was any possible way there could be an 'us.' And he asked for time to think about it."

"And yet, you came here, to me, tonight," Dave said.

Kurt sighed. "Part of me thinks Finn only said that to spare my feelings. I need to learn to get over him, Dave. I need to be able to look at him and not be completely in love with him."

Dave shook his head. "That's really not how I see it at all. I've been there, I think, where Finn is right now. Because you're afraid to admit to anyone, especially yourself, what you're feeling. And yet, there is someone, so incredibly special, that you would do whatever it takes to be with them."

Kurt exhaled deeply, shuddering. "Dave…"

"Go, go back to the room," Dave suggested. "Be there for him, Kurt. You say you want a chance, then don't run away. Don't let him push you away either."

Kurt nodded, standing up. "I can do this." Kurt hugged Dave tightly. "Thank you Dave, for being an amazing friend. I don't know what I did to deserve your friendship like this."

Dave smiled sadly, as he walked Kurt to the door. "It's a pretty mutual feeling Hummel. Go get him."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

When Kurt woke up the next morning, he noticed Finn limping around the room, picking up his things and putting them into his bag. Kurt just sat there for a moment, watching him hobble around the room, trying to figure out why he was walking like that.

"What's wrong, Finn?" Kurt asked.

Kurt obviously startled Finn who jumped a little and turned around with a surprised look on his face. "I stubbed my toe in the dark last night. I think I may have broken one or two of them."

"Oh my God, Finn," Kurt exclaimed exasperatedly, shaking his head. "C'mere and let me have a look at it."

Finn sighed as he made his way over to the bed, and sat down, plopping his foot in Kurt's lap.

Kurt poked and prodded at Finn's foot, noticing how and when he winced and hissed in pain. "I'd say these two are broken. I'm going to call down to the front desk and see if they have anything I can use to tape them together with."

Kurt picked up the room phone and called down to the front desk, explaining what had happened and what he was looking for. He hung up and smiled at Finn. "They're sending someone up with a mini first aid kit right away. Let me get to the bathroom before I deal with your foot, okay?"

Finn just nodded as he swung his foot down out of Kurt's lap.

When Kurt came out of the bathroom, Finn was still sitting on the bed, but this time he had a small first aid kit in his hands. Kurt sat down, grabbing at Finn's leg and maneuvering his foot into his lap again. He taped the two smallest toes on Finn's right foot together and then taped them both to the middle toe.

"You should try to stay off it as much as you can today. And sit so you can put your foot up."

Finn just simply nodded again. "So are you and Dave together now?"

Kurt couldn't help laughing. "No. Dave and I are not together. I'm not exactly in the best place mentally to just jump into another relationship, especially considering I'm still waiting for your answer to what I asked you yesterday." He sighed as he packed the supplies back into the kit. "I won't lie; being here in Europe is exciting, and it would be highly exotic to go back to the states with stories of random European men, we both know that's not really my style." He stood up, and began walking around, briskly collecting his own things. "That being said, however, I like that I have someone I actually know. A friend, who happens to be gay, and who might even like me that way. I think we'd both be fools to not jump at any opportunities that may present themselves."

Finn just nodded, looking troubled. Kurt could tell it wasn't only his foot that was bothering him, but he wasn't going to push Finn to talk more about it.

000

On the bus to Venice, Finn sat alone so he could put his foot up, while Kurt and Dave sat together across the aisle from him. Even though he had his foot up on the seat beside him, Finn spent a lot of the trip staring out the window, watching the countryside pass by. He was feeling guilty about how things were with him and Kurt; especially considering how gentle and caring Kurt had been with his toes. But despite that, things were awkward between them again. It seemed to be a pattern they were developing. Things would be good, but then just when he'd start to enjoy it, things would start falling apart again.

It was one of the reasons Finn was hesitating considering what Kurt had suggested just the morning before. It would be easy, so easy, here in Europe, to throw caution to the wind, where the only people who know him, where they only people he cared about were Kurt and Dave, and neither of them would judge him. But Finn couldn't help but look at the bigger picture. While the idea was tempting and seemed to make some sense, the awkwardness stemming between them right now only highlighted how badly things could go wrong - and how quickly they could fall apart.

Finn tried not to notice, or to care, how close Kurt and Dave sat, their heads bent and speaking in low tones to each other. He tried not to let it bother him. He tried not to think about Kurt and his feelings for Dave. In the end, it wasn't hard for Finn to find himself drifting off to sleep as the bus moved steadily along through the European countryside.

When they arrived at the hotel in Venice, Finn discovered they had a double room on the same floor as everyone again, much to their relief. After checking in and dropping off their bags, they joined the rest of the group on a boat tour of Venice. Finn thought Venice was pretty cool with all its bridges and narrow pathways and the gondolas. It seemed laid back and lazy, both of which appealed to him immensely.

000

After the boat tour of Venice, a majority of the group decided to do a bit of a walking tour of the city. Knowing Finn's toes wouldn't be able to stand it, Kurt had Dave help him lead Finn to an outdoor cafe where they sat him down. Kurt handed over his laptop bag.

"Sit here, have a snack, watch a movie or play a game," Kurt said. "Dave and I are going to take the walking tour, and your toes will thank me for making you stay back. You should probably put your foot up."

"I don't want to miss everything," Finn whined.

"You won't, I promise," Kurt said. "It's just a day or two. And later, before dinner, I'll take you on one of the gondolas, okay?"

Finn's mood brightened slightly. "Fine. But at least log in for me, dude, before you leave me here stranded."

"Don't need to," Kurt said. "I set up your own account on the laptop. Username FHudQB and the password is New Directions." Kurt waved at Finn, then threaded his arm through Dave's and set off.

Kurt and Dave followed the group in silence for a while, listening to the guide and just enjoying each other's company before Dave turned to Kurt.

"I know I said I wouldn't push," Dave said quietly, "but when you're ready to talk about what happened with Blaine. I'm here. Because I get the feeling you're not talking to Finn or anyone else about it for whatever reason, and according to Finn, Anderson is making you out to be the bad guy in all of this, which Finn and I both think seems a little bizarre."

Kurt sighed. "I don't know how I thought this was going to go down, to be honest. But I never imagined when I did what I did that it would become this - this thing."

"Jesus, Kurt," Dave hissed. "What did you do?"

"I got into NYADA," Kurt said. "I lied about it. I said I didn't."

Dave stopped, put both arms around Kurt and hugged him tightly, picking him up off the ground. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Kurt said with a smile. "It's kind of nice to be congratulated, to be recognized." He tucked his arm back into Dave's and kept walking.

"So why did you lie?" Dave asked. "And did you turn them down?"

Kurt shook his head. "I haven't done anything yet, except look into deferring for a year."

"Was this because of Blaine? Did you want to stay and be with him?"

"I'm sure on some level I was thinking about it," Kurt admitted. "But my initial, gut reaction, and the reason I lied, was Finn."

"Finn - oh!" Dave exclaimed. "And when Blaine found out, he wasn't happy."

"When Blaine found out, he accused me of never getting over my crush on Finn," Kurt said. "I - I don't know if that's true or not. It wasn't the main reason I did what I did. I just, I didn't want him to feel alone. I didn't want him to feel like he was the only one not good enough." Kurt sighed. "And I know I need to tell Finn, and probably Dad and Carole too. But Blaine reacted so different than what I expected. I thought he'd be happy I choose to stay, and that he'd be happy we could go together next year."

"That'd probably be a good idea," Dave agreed.

Kurt leaned his head against Dave's shoulder. "And you've heard Finn talk about how he loved Rachel too much to let her give up, to let her defer. I'm just afraid of what he's going to do or say when I tell him what I really did. I don't want him left in Lima alone thinking he's a loser. I just need time to figure out how to get him out of Lima. Preferably to New York."

Dave rubbed at Kurt's arm. "I think you just need to tell him. Be honest. Before too much time passes."

000

Finn stepped down from the dock and into the gondola first, holding his hand out for Kurt to help him in. Finn sat down on the bench near the back of the boat and Kurt sat down beside him.

"Dave could have come with us," Finn said.

Kurt shook his head. "I talked to him today when he and I did that walking tour and you were at the cafe. I told him what happened between Blaine and me. I wanted his advice because I knew I wanted to talk to you about what happened with Blaine tonight. Dave didn't want to intrude on that."

Finn shifted slightly. "Are you sure?"

He watched Kurt fiddle with the edge of his shirt. "Yeah, I'm sure. Just, try not to be too upset, okay?"

The gondola started to move slowly, meandering through the canals and under various bridges. Kurt spoke quietly.

"I guess the main reason Blaine and I broke up is because I lied. It wasn't a big lie and it wasn't one told to hurt anyone. But it was a lie nonetheless."

Finn nodded. "Blaine's Facebook status a couple of days ago said something about you and a lie."

"I don't even think it was the lie specifically that bothered him though, because at first, he seemed okay," Kurt said. His breathing hitched a little as he suppressed a sob. "But when I started to explain why I lied, that's when he took offense and we broke up."

Despite the awkward tension that still existed between them, Finn put his arm around Kurt and pulled him in close. "I'm having a hard time believing you could lie about something so big that it would destroy your relationship with Blaine. You're kind of freaking me out a little here."

Kurt snuggled in closer to Finn, resting his head against Finn's chest. "Like I said, it wasn't really that big of a lie. At least, I didn't think so."

"So what was it?" Finn asked.

Finn felt Kurt take a deep breath, and twist in his arms so he was looking up at him. "I got in. To NYADA. I got into NYADA."

"So you told Blaine you got in," Finn said. "Did you think he wouldn't want to date you anymore if you didn't get in? Is that why you're not together?"

Kurt shook his head. "No Finn, the lie was that I didn't get in. Because I did. I really did. I can start there in the fall."

Finn felt his face break out in a smile as he looked down at Kurt. "Dude, Kurt, that's... that's amazing. I'm so proud of you." Unable to keep suppressing the growing attraction between them, Finn leaned in and pressed his lips against Kurt's, taking him by surprise. When Finn brought his other arm around, using it to pull Kurt against him more, Kurt didn't object.

Finn pulled away as in the distance he could hear bells ringing. He wanted to tell Kurt that he'd thought about it and maybe Kurt was right, maybe they could try - explore - just be themselves, together here in Europe. But before he could say anything, Kurt's lips were seeking out his again, as Kurt's hands came up and twinned behind his neck, holding him in place.

The gondolier behind them began to chuckle softly. "Ah, young love. Legend says that lovers will be granted eternal love and bliss if they kiss on a gondola at sunset under the Bridge of Sighs, as the bells of St. Mark's Campanile toll."

"We're not-" both Finn and Kurt started at the same time, and then began laughing.

"Not lovers?" The gondolier smiled. "Could have fooled me. And each other."

Kurt snuggled back up against Finn, letting his right hand trace patterns on the leg of Finn's shorts. "I'm so glad you're not upset with me."

"Upset with you?" Finn asked. "This is great. I'm so proud of you. But why didn't you just say so?"

"I saw that look in your eyes, Finn, when you read your letter," Kurt explained. "I know what it feels like to feel left out. I didn't want you to feel like that."

"What?" Finn asked, his brows furrowing in confusion. "Are you saying you lied about NYADA because of me?"

Kurt nodded solemnly. "I didn't want you to feel like you had to make some big decision to make up for not getting in. I didn't want this to push you back to thinking about the Army."

Finn unwrapped his arm from around Kurt and scooted away from him on the bench. "I thought, out of everyone, you thought I could be more than that. Whenever I feel really down about myself, I try to remember the good you see in me, how you're always telling me what I'm good at, and how special I am." Finn sighed, crossing his arms across his chest. "But I guess that's not what you really think. Not if you were that worried about what I might do just because you're realizing your dreams."

"It was never about that," Kurt insisted. "I just didn't want to go to New York alone. It was always supposed to be the three of us at first, and then Blaine joining us. I wanted us all there together. And I knew it, I knew the minute you opened that letter, you weren't going to come with us."

"How could you have known, Kurt?" Finn asked, his voice rising. "I didn't know what I was going to do then. If I had known you had gotten in too - I still wouldn't have let Rachel defer, but I might have agreed to go with you guys." Finn wanted to get up and walk away, but it wasn't really possible on the gondola. He glared at Kurt.

"I don't know what I would have done," he confessed sadly. "But when you didn't get in, and Rachel wanted to defer, I couldn't let her. And I, I don't know if I could have handled her and the city alone, not when I didn't know what I was doing. Not without the one person who's always had faith in me."

"I do have faith in you, Finn," Kurt said.

"How can I believe that, Kurt?" Finn asked. "Especially when I find out that you too were going to defer for me. I couldn't let Rachel do that. I can't let you do that either."

"It really isn't that big of a deal," Kurt said. "I figured could just go next year with Blaine. And it would give us a chance, a year, to get you settled too- to find a new dream for you."

"I won't accept you giving up on you because of me!" Finn exclaimed.

Kurt looked depleted by Finn's words, but he wasn't fighting back. The distance between them on the bench felt far greater than it was. They spent the rest of the gondola ride in silence.

000

One thing Dave was enjoying about Europe was all the new cuisine he'd been introduced to. But playing mediary to Finn and Kurt was ruining the mood of the fancy Venetian restaurant where the group was dining that night. Obviously on the gondola Kurt had told Finn and, sadly, Finn had reacted as badly as Kurt had feared. Dave thought maybe, he might be able to talk some sense into Finn, and see it was really kind of a sweet thing, Kurt had done and not whatever horrible, twisted version Finn seemed to think.

Dave was almost surprised they weren't throwing food at each other, but instead they were both uber polite to everyone else, and pointedly ignoring each other even though they sat right across from each other. Dave was sure everyone could feel the tension. Every time Finn cut into his food, you could hear his cutlery scraping intensely against the plate. And Kurt was no better as he sloshed ounce after ounce of wine out of his glass, handling it aggressively.

Between the main course and dessert, Dave leaned over and whispered to Kurt. "Look, maybe one of you should consider staying with me tonight, just so you don't kill each other or something."

Kurt just glared at him in response.

Dave leaned across the table to whisper to Finn. "Or is that we need to lock the two of you in a room together and not let you out until you kiss and make up?"

"Oh, there will be no more kissing," Finn exclaimed.

"And I supposed there will be no making up either," Kurt asked.

"I never said that," Finn said.

"And yet you're acting like Blaine," Kurt accused. "Blaine, who said goodbye and broke up with me."

"I guess that's what happens when you think you know someone," Finn grumbled.

"I guess so," Kurt said under his breath.

000

Kurt ended up not taking Dave's advice and followed Finn back to their room, although they refused to speak to each other. While getting ready for bed, Kurt noticed Finn was sitting on his bed, massaging at his calf and foot.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, talking to me now?"

"Yes, okay. I care about you - when are you going to get that through your thick skull?" Kurt glared at him. "Is it your toes?"

"It's not really the toes," Finn said. "I think it's just cramps from trying to keep the pressure off my toes all day."

Kurt sat down on the bed near Finn and took the foot into his hand and began to rub at it.

Finn's eyes dropped closed because it felt that good, having Kurt's hands rubbing at his foot. He bit his lip to keep from moaning out loud.

Kurt looked up at Finn, and worried he was causing him pain. "Are you ok?"

Finn nodded.

"You look like you're in pain."

Finn shook his head.

"Can't talk?"

Finn nodded again.

"Why can't you talk, Finn?" he asked. Kurt moved his hands up to Finn's calf, massaging it deeply. "Why can't you talk?" Kurt repeated.

Finn opened his eyes and glared at Kurt. He opened his mouth to speak but a sinful moan was the only thing that came out at first. "Feels too good," Finn finally murmured.

Kurt hummed in agreement. "Yes, it would appear that way. Now I see why you didn't want me offering you a massage in the airport. You do kind of make sex-like noises Finn."

"Shut up," Finn said with absolutely no malice.

Kurt sighed. "Are we going to be okay, Finn?"

"I hope so," Finn said. "I'm sorry. I just- why didn't you tell me? You could have told me sooner. You could have told me that night."

"I really didn't think it was that big of a deal," Kurt explained. "And even Blaine wasn't upset, when he thought I did it for him. When he thought I said I hadn't gotten in so I wouldn't have to leave him. I mean, that was a definite bonus to wanting to stay in Lima." Kurt stopped massaging Finn's leg and ran his hands through his hair.

"So, he knows you didn't do it for him, that you did it for me and he what? He didn't understand why?"

Kurt shrugged. "He accused me of still being -"

"Oh, shit, Kurt," Finn exclaimed. "So, basically Blaine broke up with you because of me."

"Because I don't want to go to New York without you," Kurt clarified.

"I didn't ever want to go to New York without you either," Finn admitted. He pulled Kurt against him in an enormous hug, resting his head against Kurt's hair. "I wish you'd told me sooner."

Kurt sighed. "I figured I'd made a huge mistake the moment I left the choir room. I just didn't know how to fix it. Because I told Blaine-and you know what happened then."

"I know you did it because you care, I see that now. But it doesn't make the sting of the hurt any less."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, it was rather obvious on the bus as the group travelled from Venice to Rome, that the Hudson-Hummel boys had made up. Finn sat in a window seat with his back against the window, his long legs propped up in Kurt's lap, with Kurt lightly rubbing the one foot, and calf in particular. Dave sat across from them, the three of them talking about what they hoped to do in Rome during their two days there. On the top of Dave's list of things to do while in Rome was to visit the ruins and explore Roman architecture in general. Kurt admitted he'd like to find time for some shopping, while Finn just shrugged because he didn't really know what he might want to do.

When the group arrived in Rome, Finn and Kurt discovered that they'd ended up in a king room again. The first group activity was a tour via the bus and toot to the Colosseum, the Forum, Piazza Venezia, the Pantheon and Piazza Navona. Kurt worried a little about Finn's foot and the walking part, but he hoped both Dave and Finn would like his suggestion for later that evening. At each of the stops Kurt had other people in the group take photos of the three of them, or two of them at a time. During their tour, the group stopped at a little gelato shop where everyone was treated to fine Italian gelato. The shop was overrun by their group, and while Finn and Dave were each able to claim a seat, Kurt simply sat on the other two.

Once they had reached the Piazza Navona, where the bus would later pick them up and take them back to the hotel, Kurt began to worry about Finn's foot. He could tell the taller teen was uncomfortable and trying not to show it. Kurt tried to distract him by settling them down at a small cafe and ordering a pizza just the way Finn liked it. Many of the group joined them and they began to plan a night out dancing, since the next day was basically a free day and there was no need to catch an early bus anywhere. But Kurt declined on his and Finn's behalf, knowing Finn was definitely not up for that.

When they arrived back at the hotel, Kurt pulled Dave aside. "If you don't want to go out tonight, Finn and I have a king room again, and a bottle of champagne from the honeymoon suite in London. We can drink, watch some movies or something."

Dave nodded. "Sounds better than going out to a club without you guys."

"Great, give us a half an hour or so to freshen up, okay?"

"Sure, I might change into something I haven't walked all over Rome in," Dave joked.

"Exactly," Kurt agreed.

Kurt let Finn lean against him as the hobbled back to their room. "That- was a lot of walking," Finn said as he collapsed on the bed.

"I know; I'm sorry," Kurt said. "If I'd known it would be so much walking, I would have suggested you stay at the hotel."

"I didn't want to miss it," Finn protested. "And besides, all those great pictures of us."

"Here," Kurt said, holding out a bottle of water and thee extra strength Tylenol. "Take these. I'm going to dampen some towels to soak your feet, and then I'll change the tape on your toes."

Finn swallowed down the three pills with a mouthful of water. "You don't have to do that, you know."

"I know," Kurt replied. "But I want to. Let me - take care of you."

The space between the two of them was heavy and Finn gulped before he nodded. "Okay."

Kurt went into the bathroom and soaked two hand towels in hot water, wringing them out as much as he could and coming back out into the room. "End of the bed. We don't want any wet spots."

Finn scooted to the bottom of the bed, watching as Kurt got down on his knees and leaned back on his legs. He wrapped the hot towels around each of Finn's feet. "Now, when these are cool, we'll take them off and your feet will hopefully feel better."

Finn sighed. "They already feel better. Thanks Kurt." He lay back on the bed, closing his eyes.

Kurt stretched out on the bed behind Finn, his chest at Finn's head, laying across the bed. He ran his fingers through Finn's hair, lightly scratching at the scalp. Finn moved his head into the contact, sighing contentedly as Kurt continued.

"Have you thought anymore about my suggestion that morning in Munich, Finn?" Kurt asked softly. "Did you maybe want to try, to be - something? While we're here?"

Finn just hummed in response.

"Because I can't stop thinking about the way you kissed me that night, or how it felt when you kissed me on the gondola in Venice," Kurt said. "If you wanted, I could just lean over you right now, and we could kiss again. We could be kissing again."

Finn opened his eyes, tilting his head back, looking at Kurt upside down. "What about Dave?"

"Dave knows how I feel about you. How I've always felt. He thinks we should try it."

Finn gulped. "He does?"

Kurt nodded. "And I invited him to join us for some movies and that bottle of champagne from London tonight. Is that okay?"

Finn nodded. "Sure, I like Dave. I mean - I like hanging out with Dave."

"Of course you do," Kurt admitted. "He's a lot like you. But you still didn't answer me."

"I have thought about it, Kurt," Finn admitted. "It's just - we're so topsy turvy all the time and that kind of terrifies me a little."

"Does that mean you don't want me to do this?" Kurt asked as he leaned in and kissed the tip of Finn's nose upside down. "Or this?" He kissed his cheek. "Or even this?" Kurt captured Finn's lips with his, moving them gently back and forth. Kurt pulled away from Finn's lips after few moments, taking in his pinkened cheeks. "Was that okay?"

"Yeah," Finn said softly. "You could do that again, even."

Kurt smiled. "Maybe after I've fixed up your toes again." He went into the bathroom and got a towel and the small roll of tape and the scissors from his manicure set. He dried Finn's feet with the new towel and stuffed the damp towels into the dry one. Then he unwrapped the tape from Finn's toes, patting them dry again, before taping them back up.

Finn leaned up on his elbows, watching Kurt the whole time. When Kurt caught him watching, he smirked a little. "Do you like seeing me here, on my knees, pretty much between your legs right now? Do you know what else I could do for you from right here?"

Kurt watched as Finn nodded; his eyes dark and hooded. He opened his mouth to say something, but then there was a knock at the door. Finn turned quickly to look at the door, a look of panic, Kurt noted, washing over his face.

"That's probably Dave," Kurt said, getting up off his knees and taking the towels and tossing them under the sink in the bathroom. His timing could be worse, I suppose, Kurt thought to himself. And I'm the one that invited him, after all.

000

Dave stood on the other side of Kurt and Finn's door, wondering for about the dozenth time exactly what he was doing.

Kurt smiled at him when he opened the door. "Come in, come in. I just finished wrapping Finn's toes again, so I'm just going to wash my hands." Kurt made a bit of a face and wagged his fingers.

Dave walked into the room and even though he knew, because Kurt told him, that they had a King room, seeing only one bed kind of made his head spin. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Finn was sitting on one side of the rather large bed, all the way up against the headboard, kind of hugging a pillow. "Hey, Finn. How's the foot feeling?"

"Dave," Finn smiled. "Better now that Kurt's worked his magic." He laughed.

"My fingers are magic," Kurt sang out from the bathroom. "You both know that."

Dave felt the heat rise up the back of his neck and flood his face. He looked around the room, looking for somewhere else to sit, and so he wouldn't have to look right at Finn in that moment. He moved over to the table by the window and pulled the chair a little more forward, closer to the bed, toed off his shoes and put his feet up on the bed.

Kurt came out of the bathroom and hopped onto the bed with Finn, almost snuggling right up next to him, but was watching Dave. "What are you doing over there? Come join us," he said, patting the bed.

"Uh," Dave looked around, uneasily.

"Dude, Kurt's laptop is tiny," Finn said. "He's going to have to sit with it on his lap or something and you're not going to be able to see from there."

"I guess not," Dave agreed. He walked over and got onto the bed on the other side of Kurt. It was kind of a tight fit but with a little bit of shuffling they made it work.

"Crap," Kurt said. "I should have had you grab the champagne and the laptop." He shimmied down the bed, walking over to the mini fridge and pulling out the champagne. "Do I need glasses or are we all comfortable drinking it straight from the bottle and sharing?"

"Bottle," Finn shrugged.

"Bottle's fine," Dave said.

"Bottle it is," Kurt said as he grabbed the laptop and crawled back onto the bed. He handed the champagne to Dave. "Open that, would you?"

Dave opened the bottle of champagne while Kurt started a movie on his laptop.

"I hope this movie has a little bit of something for everyone," Kurt said. "There's a pretty girl for you, Finn, a pretty boy for me, and lots of cool technology, spy gear, explosions and cool cars for both of you."

"What, no pretty boy for me?" Dave joked.

Kurt turned his head, titled it a little, and smirked. "I'm your pretty boy."

Dave reached around and scratched at the back of his neck. "Yeah, I guess you kind of are," he mumbled. He looked up in time to see Finn staring at them, a dejected look on his face, and amended, "You're our pretty boy. Isn't he, Hudson?"

Finn smiled a little, still hugging the pillow. "He's the prettiest boy I know."

Kurt sighed, turning and leaning his head on Finn's shoulder. "Sweet talker." He straightened up, as the opening credits started, wrapping an arm around Finn and another around Dave. "If I could have gone back and told freshman me that, by the summer of senior year, I'd be in Europe, in the middle of a jock sandwich, it might have made the next few years a little more bearable."

000

When Finn woke up after their first night in Rome, he had no idea how things had ended up the way they had. Sure, he'd been sitting on the bed with Kurt and Dave watching This Means War and drinking the bottle of champagne he and Kurt had taken from the honeymoon suite in London. And yes, they were in a single King room again, but that still didn't explain why Finn woke up draped over Kurt, almost like a blanket; his bent left leg making his knee nudge at the cleft of Kurt's ass. His left arm was draped over Kurt's body, his left hand trapped under Kurt's left hand, on top of Dave Karofsky's chest.

Finn lifted his head slightly, looking at the other two guys in the bed. Kurt was in an almost identical sleep position as him, except he was straddling the left side of Dave's body, his left knee riding high on Dave's thigh.

Finn tried to pull his hand out from under Kurt's, but that only resulted in Dave throwing his right hand on top of them both. Finn laid his head back down on the pillow and let out a deep breath. Puck had always said two dudes in one bed, confirmed gay. What did three mean? Finn couldn't help but snort. This trip had been such an eye opening experience for Finn already. Just getting out of Lima, out of the United States even, exploring, trying new things. The feelings he was having for Kurt - and Dave, if he was going to be honest with himself - were strong and intense. Would this have happened in Lima? Finn didn't think so. Would it have happened in New York? Maybe. But the freedom and anonymity that being in Europe gave them made it easier for Finn to contemplate acting on the thoughts he was having.

Finn felt Kurt begin to stir underneath him, so again he tried to extricate himself from Dave. He pulled his hand free and rolled away from Kurt, laying on his back. Kurt moved, shifting his position and turning his head to face Finn. He blinked sleepily at him.

"You're heavy. And warm."

"Sorry," Finn winced. "I didn't realize I was sleeping on you."

"Don't apologize," Kurt mumbled. "Was nice." He pulled his right hand out from under himself and put it up and Finn's chest, stroking it gently. "Are you okay? Not freaking out on us are you?"

Finn shook his head. "I'm fine. I'm just wondering how- what happened?"

Kurt yawned. "You fell asleep first; before the movie was even over. I snuggled into Dave at that point. There might have been a little bit of kissing. And when the movie was over, we were so comfortable I just suggested Dave stay."

"I'm sorry we ended up in a King again," Finn sighed. "You and Dave probably would have enjoyed the night more with the opportunity to fool around without someone else in the bed."

"Finn," Kurt chastised softly. "Dave's not the only one I want to 'fool around' with. Remember what I suggested right before Dave showed up?" He dragged his hand down Finn's chest and to the waistband of his shorts. "Remember, I was on my knees, in front of you, between your legs." Kurt slipped a single finger into the waist of Finn's shorts, running it slowly back and forth, just under the edge. "I'd take any chance, any opportunity with you. If you'd only give it to me."

Kurt pushed himself up, brushing his lips over Finn's softly. As he moved to pull away, Finn wrapped an arm around him, holding him still, deepening the kiss. Finn shifted slightly, allowing his legs to fall open, making room for Kurt. He pulled Kurt up, and across his body, settling him between his legs as they continued to kiss. Kurt's hips undulated slowly on top of Finn's.

Finn was too lost in the feeling to even realize that perhaps the little gasps and moans of pleasure they made, in addition to the movements of them grinding on each other, might wake the third person in the bed. But the deeply whispered, "Oh, shit," when Dave woke up and saw them, made Kurt pull his lips from Finn's and bury his face in Finn's neck.

"Sorry, Dude," Finn shrugged, still a little breathless.

"No, I mean, it's not like it's some big secret, right?" Dave asked. "And walking up to see two hot guys making out within an arms distance... that's not a bad way to wake up at all."

Finn watched as Kurt reached out with his hand and pulled Dave closer, until he was close enough to kiss.

"Good morning Dave," Kurt smiled when he pulled away.

"It definitely is," Dave agreed.

000

The highlight of day two in Rome, though, was yet another night out dancing. The group had found a great club the night before and were going back that night. Kurt was excited to go with everyone this time, and neither Finn nor Dave had any objections.

Dave and Finn were standing at the bar, sipping drinks and just watching Kurt having a blast out on the dance floor.

"You should go dance with him," Dave said to Finn.

"I don't dance," Finn said. "Especially not in confined spaces. I broke Rachel's nose once with my flailing arms; I can only imagine what kind of damage I could do out there in that kind of cramped space."

"Then keep your hands somewhere else," Dave suggested.

"I'd look pretty silly dancing with my hands in my pockets," Finn said.

"I didn't say in your pockets," Dave chuckled. "But maybe in his. Or on him, on his waist or his hips."

Finn looked at Dave, panicked. "It's Kurt!"

"I know."

"But I'm- he's- we're…"

"Look," Dave said, turning Finn to actually face him. "I've been here the last week. I was there this morning."

Finn's eyes widened.

"No, we don't need to talk about it right now. Right now let's talk about Kurt, The two of you were friends or something before your parents even knew of each other. "

Finn shrugged. "Yeah, well, that was Kurt's fault anyway."

"Still, you guys were friends before that," Dave said. "You're still friends. If you really thought about it, you'd probably realize he's like your best friend." He touched Finn's arm. "I know a lot of the guys, me included, gave you a hard time about your friendship with Kurt back then. It was just so easy, though, with the way he looked at you. And the way you - well, the way you were always protecting him."

"I had to," Finn insisted. "He was about to be my brother."

"Finn, you've been watching out for him, protecting him for longer than that."

Finn looked at the floor. "He was just so little. And he seemed like he needed a friend."

"Look, all I'm saying is, the two of you probably have a better idea of what you are to each other, what you want to be to each other. You know now what he did what he did, and why Anderson broke up with him."

"I'm so confused," Finn said, burying his face in Dave's shoulder.

"I'm not sure why." Dave let his hands rub up and down Finn's back in a comforting gesture. It felt strange to have someone in his arms like this, someone bigger, someone more broad, but it wasn't a bad strange. "From where I stand, whatever this is between you and Kurt, it's been a long time coming. You guys just had incompatible timing before. Now the timing probably couldn't be more perfect." Dave swallowed hard, trying to choke down his own feelings.

"Jesus, Dave. I have no fucking idea what I'm doing. Or what I want. How is that fair?"

"I'm not saying propose to him, Finn. I'm not even saying you should fuck him. I'm saying I think you should dance with him. Take everything else as it comes."

They looked over to where Kurt was dancing and he caught Finn's eye. He smiled and mimed taking a drink.

Finn ordered them each a drink and when the song ended, Kurt came over and joined them, smiling and happily accepting the drink from Finn. The three of them moved over to a high table with a couple of stools.

"Thank you Finn," Kurt said as he took a sip. "So am I going to be able to convince one or both of you to join me on the dance floor?"

"I was just telling Finn he should dance with you."

"Oh, really?" Kurt smiled at Finn.

Finn swallowed heavily, that smile of Kurt's doing things to his stomach. He tried to smile back, to look reassuring. "Yeah, Kurt, we should dance.".

If it was possible, Kurt's smile got even bigger.

"I'll just stay here and guard our table and drinks," Dave offered.

000

Finn held up his hands. "Uh, Dave suggested that maybe I need to find somewhere to put these while we're dancing so I don't break anyone's nose or something," he joked.

"That's an easy enough fix." Kurt winked as he grabbed Finn's hand in his own and put them on his waist. At first Kurt didn't even move his own hands, almost as if he was afraid Finn would stop touching him if he did.

Finn recognized the song as a Lady Gaga song, and smiled, knowing Kurt must be loving this.

"It's like the song says, Finn: just dance." He took Finn's hands and moved them to his shoulders, draping them over and moving his own hands to Finn's hips, taking half a step closer to Finn. He pushed on Finn's hips, moving them beneath his hands. Finn looked down, watching Kurt, a light sheen of sweat glistening on his skin from the lights in the club. A flush from the heat over his cheeks, his eyes sparkling as he looked up at Finn and smiled.

Finn draped his arms a little further down Kurt's back, stepping even closer to Kurt with one leg, resulting in Kurt essentially straddling Finn's thigh. He looked up at Finn, biting on his bottom lip. "That's good, Finn."

Finn brought one of his hands up, cradling Kurt's neck, running it up and cupping his cheek. Kurt leaned into the touch, rubbing his cheek against Finn's palm, closing his eyes. Kurt took Finn's hands in his again and turned around so his back was against Finn. He brought Finn's hands down to his hips, again holding them against his body. Kurt moved his hips against Finn, his hands trapping Finn, not letting him get away. Kurt brought a hand up and draped it across Finn's shoulder, to his neck.

Kurt tilted his head up, talking to Finn's jaw. "When we go back to the room, we can pick up where we left off this morning - without interruption."

Finn's hands on Kurt's hips gripped him tighter, pulling Kurt more flush against him. Kurt continued to move his hips against Finn's to the beat of the music. The music continued to pulse, and Kurt continued to sway, and Finn began to feel overwhelmed. When Kurt turned back around, and looked up at Finn, he felt he had no choice; and he started to back away.

Finn walked quickly to the table where Dave was standing. He grabbed his drink and downed it in one gulp, wiping the back of his mouth with the back of his hand. "Tell him I'm sorry," Finn said as he put a hand on Dave's shoulder briefly before he all but ran out of the club.

000

Dave watched as Finn turned and started walking away from Kurt on the dance floor. When Finn stopped at the table and finished his drink, asking Dave to apologize to Kurt for him and then he was gone again. Finn had barely stepped away from the table when Dave noticed Kurt running for the table too.

Dave stepped in, grabbing Kurt tightly by the arm. "Let him go, give him some space."

He ordered another round of drinks for himself and Kurt, trying to get Kurt to settle down and let Finn get back to the room.

"What happened?" Dave asked.

Kurt shrugged. "I don't even know. One minute we're dancing, and I think we're having a good time, a great time, and the next minute he's dashing out the door." Kurt took a drink. "What did he say to you?"

"For what it's worth," Dave said, "he wanted me to tell you he's sorry."

"Why couldn't he tell me that himself?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know," Dave said. "C'mon. Let's go dance. You were excited to come here, let's have a little more fun."

Dave and Kurt danced for almost an hour before Dave walked Kurt back to the hotel and his and Finn's room.

"Be nice, Kurt," Dave warned. "I don't know for sure - he didn't say it out loud, but I think I have a fairly good idea where he's coming from."

"God, Dave," Kurt almost moaned. "I don't even want to think about what this trip would have been like if you hadn't been here. We might have killed each other."

Dave shrugged. "Or you might have had a great time. I don't know Kurt, but sometimes I feel like I'm somehow coming between the two of you."

Kurt looked at Dave for a moment. Then he reached up and cupped the side of Dave's face with one of his hands. He leaned in and brushed his lips gently against Dave's.

Dave made a startled noise at first, but then he pressed back a little, applying light pressure into the kiss.

Kurt pulled away, chuckling lightly. "Thank you David," he said, "for taking care of me."

Dave smiled a sad little smile at Kurt. "I don't want to get in the way, if you have a chance with him, Kurt. I know you've waited a long time. But if I'm wrong... if he's not..." Dave hung his head and looked at his shoes. "Shit, Kurt, I'm here too, okay? And I think we could be good for each other."

Kurt felt his eyes go wide. "Dave-"

Dave put a finger to Kurt's lips. "Don't. Just let me be here for you. I can handle it."

Kurt nodded as Dave pulled his finger away. "Good night, Dave."

"Good night, Kurt. I'll see you guys in the morning."

000

Finn woke up the next morning with Kurt tucked into his arms. He pushed the hair out of Kurt's face until he woke up. The expression on Kurt's face was sad.

"I'm sorry I ran, Kurt," he said softly.

"I know," Kurt sniffed.

"I don't know what I'm doing, what we're doing. Can we even do this? Does it make any sense?"

"What are you feeling?" Kurt asked.

"I'm attracted to you. Maybe I always have been, but... it's not just you." Finn swallowed hard. "It's Dave, too. I, uh, I've kind of, been thinking about him too."

Kurt exhaled loudly. "Okay. This isn't traditional, but it could be worse. I like Dave too. And I mean if I thought I was taking home a boyfriend from this trip, it would be Dave. But if you are saying we might have a shot, Finn... I can't give that up for anything."

"Dave likes you too though," Finn stated.

"He does. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to him."

"Of course, so I'll just step back," Finn said.

"Can't I have both?" Kurt asked. "At least for now? Can we try and see if we can make this work while it's just the three of us and no other outside forces."

Finn looked at him. "You, me and Dave?"

Kurt nodded, biting on his bottom lip. "I don't know what Dave will say, but if we go to him, together, with this idea, he might find it hard to say no."

"I'm beginning to wonder how anyone can say no to you," Finn laughed.

Kurt laughed lightly and pecked at Finn's lips.

"It's just, of course he's not going to like me, that way," Finn said. "His type is guys like you."

"By that same logic, so is yours."

"No," Finn shook his head. "I don't think I have a type. It's just you. It's kinda always been you. And now it's Dave. And maybe it wouldn't have been Dave, except he's been here, this whole time, you know? Kinda going through this with me. And I just, I feel connected to him. God, Kurt, this trip. It's - I don't even the words for it."

"I know," Kurt snuggled in closer. "This trip has been - well, for me it's been amazing. I'm sure for you, it's been surprising? Maybe a little confusing?"

"Confusing, yeah," Finn sighed. "You've been great though. You and Dave, trying not to push, not getting too upset when I freak out."

Finn felt Kurt grab for his hand, twining their fingers together. "You don't need to run anymore, not from me, not from us. You don't have to freak out alone. Let me help you through it."

Finn leaned in and brushed his lips against Kurt's softly at first, but then with increasing pressure. Kurt's lips parted easily for his tongue, as he licked into his mouth. Finn gently leaned Kurt back, until he was laying back on the bed, with Finn hovering over him.

"Is this okay?" Finn asked huskily.

Kurt nodded. His voice a little breathless when he spoke. "I like the feeling of your body on mine, pressing me into the mattress. Like yesterday morning."

Finn had no words so he kissed Kurt again instead, lowering his body until it rested on top of Kurt's. Kurt rolled his hips from under him, making their clothed cocks rub against each other. Finn moaned into Kurt's mouth, kissing him even deeper, one hand gripping his hip tightly. Kurt put both his hands on Finn's hips at first, encouraging and imitating how he should move against Kurt, as the rubbed and grinded against each other.

The kisses moved from deep, tender kisses to something more frenzied. It was really just the two of them sharing breath, back and forth, as they panted into each other's mouths. Finn undulated his hips down harshly a final time before they stuttered in their movements and he pulled his lips from Kurt's. He buried his face in Kurt's neck, holding on to him tightly as he moaned the other boy's name when he came.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

On the bus the next morning, Kurt forced Finn to sit with Dave. "Talk to him," Kurt hissed at Finn. Finn sat down with Dave, while Kurt sat behind them.

"I just wanted to say thanks," Finn started. "For making sure Kurt got back to the room last night, for keeping him safe, and giving me some space. You probably wanted to deck me or something for running out on him like that."

"No, not exactly," Dave said. "I'm always going to watch out for Kurt."

Finn nodded. It wasn't like he wasn't aware of Dave's feelings. "And thank you for the advice, before that."

"You guys obviously made up, though," Dave said.

"We did," Finn agreed. "And you're right- we need to take this one day at a time, and especially while we're here in Europe you know, where we don't have to worry about what anyone thinks, because we'll never

see them again. Well, except you. But you're on our side, right? This is okay - me and Kurt?"

Dave nodded, swallowing thickly. "Sure, it's been a long time coming right?" Dave nudged his shoulder against Finn's. "It's good."

Finn smiled at Dave. "We've all been hanging out together so far, right?"

Dave nodded.

"And we've been having a good time?" Finn asked. "You've been having a good time?"

"Yeah, it's been fun," Dave said, looking at Finn strangely.

"So, we continue on - like that," Finn shrugged. "Like I said, who cares what anyone else here thinks, except for the three of us. We have a chance to explore things a little, figure out if we might be able to make something actually work when we get home."

"Ok-kay," Dave agreed, but it was clear he didn't really get it. Finn hoped Kurt would have better luck.

000

The words Tuscan Feast seemed like a gross underestimate of their current dining experience. Three long tables seating five to six people on each side, with large family style bowls of so many different dishes Kurt couldn't even remember everything he'd put in his mouth so far that night. Everyone was seated across from their roommates, with Dave next to Kurt and Finn next to Devon.

Devon asked Dave where he'd been the night before. Dave and Finn both looked at Kurt who explained what had happened.

"We were watching a movie on my laptop in our room, and Dave fell asleep."

"That must be cramped," Devon said. "The three of you on one bed."

Kurt smirked at Devon. "Depends on how many layers you make."

Devon's face reddened as he busied himself taking a sip of his wine.

"You're going to break my roommate, Kurt," Dave whispered.

Finn tried not to laugh; he took a sip of the wine and then grimaced. "I don't think I like this any better than the other wine."

"You liked the champagne last night," Kurt commented.

Finn shrugged. "It wasn't bad; the company was better, for sure, though."

"I bet I know how to get you to like the wine a little more tonight, Finn," Kurt said. He turned to Dave and lifted his eyebrows. Kurt took a sip of his wine and then crooked his finger at Finn, beckoning him over.

Finn stood up and leaned over the table. Dave turned away, expecting what was coming.

Kurt stood up a little too and pulled Finn into a searing kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Finn licked at his lips as he sat down. "Yeah, that was better." He smiled fondly at Kurt.

Devon leaned in, across the table, addressing Kurt, Finn, and Dave. "Okay, I don't care how close the two of you are, and I realize you're not really related, but surely you can admit this is weird."

Kurt shrugged. "Not at all. I feel like we're just finally making some things right." He beamed across the table at Finn while he reached under the table and put his hand on Dave's knee, giving it a little squeeze.

000

Even if the dancing the night before hadn't ended so well, Kurt had been looking forward to the Space Electronic Disco since London, and Finn wasn't going to try to deny Kurt the experience. Kurt didn't even stop at the bar for a drink before he hit the dance floor, getting lost almost in the sea of bodies answering the beats of the music. Finn sat on bar stools with Dave at the tall railing that separated the dance floor from the area with tables and chairs and couches and benches. They both had bottles of American beer in their hands.

"Last night you made me dance with him dude, tonight, it's your turn," Finn urged Dave as he finished his beer. "Go."

Dave looked at Finn as if he'd lost his mind.

"You know he likes you too right?" Finn asked.

"That doesn't really matter - not when he has you," Dave said.

"It kind of does, though." Finn said. "It's another something Kurt and I have in common." Finn reached over and put his hand on Dave's leg, just above his knee. He looked at Dave, until Dave looked back up at him.

"Like I said," Finn explained again, "who cares what anyone else here thinks, except for the three of us. We have a chance to explore things a little, figure out if we might be able to make something actually work when we get home-the three of us."

Dave's eyes widened. "You want that?" he gulped.

Finn nodded. "I think I do."

"And Kurt?"

"He does too. Go, talk to him, dance with him," Finn urged. "He and I are already on the same page. I'll just stay here with our drinks for now. Go figure out what you want."

Dave was watching Finn and Finn felt warm under his intense gaze. He smiled at his former teammate. Dave brought his hand up to Finn's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, letting his fingers trail down over Finn's arm to his elbow.

"You're a good guy, Finn Hudson."

000

Kurt watched Dave and Finn talking at their table from where he was dancing. He laughed a little to himself when he saw Finn reach out and put a hand on Dave's leg, just above his knee and waited, waited for Dave to look at him. The expression on Dave's face kind of scared Kurt, because he looked upset, confused. But Finn simply smiled, looking so relaxed and happy. Then Dave smiled, bringing one of his hands up to Finn's shoulder and squeezing it, then letting his fingers trail down Finn's arm. Kurt's own fingers knew that trail.

Kurt shivered in anticipation. Touching Finn, touching Dave, and having their hands on him in return was something Kurt enjoyed immensely. Suddenly overcome with the desire to just touch one of them, both of them, Kurt started to make his way towards them, until he realized Dave was almost right there with him.

"Hi," Dave said shyly. But he reached around and put his hand on the small of Kurt's back and guided him closer. "Finn said we should dance, and maybe talk. He said you have an idea. A plan, maybe."

"I do indeed," Kurt said. He put one of his hands on Dave's hip and wrapped the other arm around Dave's neck and began to move to the music, inching even closer to Dave. "You should kiss me first though."

Kurt barely had time to finish that sentence before Dave's lips were on his, firm and unyielding. Kissing Dave wasn't like kissing Finn, but that wasn't to say that Kurt didn't still enjoy it. They kissed through the majority of two songs until Kurt finally broke away and explained to Dave what he and Finn were thinking. Dave still seemed a little shocked at the idea, but he agreed it was worth trying things out while they were away from the small town minds and prying eyes of Lima.

Kurt and Dave were dancing, when Dave looked over and saw Finn just watching them. "Is there a reason why Finn isn't out here with us?" Dave asked.

Kurt shook his head. "None at all anymore. Let's go get him."

Kurt led Dave through the crowds with a tight grip on his hand until the got over to where Finn was and they each grabbed one of Finn's hands and dragged him back out onto the dance floor with them. Dave and Finn quickly sandwiched Kurt on the dance floor, although Kurt didn't mind being their middle. It gave him easy access to both as he kissed one and let the other grind against him.

Kurt soon realised though that Finn and Dave were interacting and reacting to him just fine, but they were hesitant in their own interactions. He slipped out from in between them, and slid in behind Finn, taking Finn's hands and putting them on Dave. Kurt slithered over to behind Dave, leaning up and whispering in his ear. "He's a good kisser, Dave. Even with all those girls who only ever wanted to kiss him, he knows how to kiss you and make you feel his lips everywhere. It's like swallowing warmth when his tongue is in your mouth."

Kurt smirked as he felt Dave shiver beside him. And then he watched as Dave claimed Finn's lips. It didn't take long before Finn's hands on Dave pulled him in even closer and Dave slipped his hands up under Finn's shirt, exploring Finn's muscled back. Kurt stood behind Dave and wrapped his arms around him, grinding against him, and snuck his hands up under the front of Dave's shirt, his hands almost trapped between Dave and Finn's chests as they were pressed so close together.

When Kurt leaned in and murmured to Dave, "You should come back up to our room with us," he didn't even hesitate.

000

Finn wasn't that surprised that Kurt invited Dave back to their room, but he was surprised by the anticipation that thrummed through him as they walked back. The atmosphere around them seemed crisp and electric, like it was on the verge of sparking, igniting at any moment. It was similar to preparing to step onto the stage at Nationals, and yet it was completely different.

They had barely made it back into the room, with the door shut behind them when Kurt turned to both of them, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

"I want to blow you," he said simply. "Both of you. Dave first, then you Finn."

Finn sucked in a deep breath the moment Kurt said 'blow'; the fact that Kurt was saving Finn for second, Finn knew that was Kurt teasing him, heightening his anticipation. He leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. He heard Kurt laugh softly.

Finn opened his eyes and watched as Kurt tugged Dave over to the bed and pushed him down onto it. Dave fell back with a laugh, pulling Kurt with him. Kurt straddled Dave's lap, putting his hands on each side of Dave's face, and kissing him.

"Get over here, Finn," Kurt called, between kisses.

Finn went over to the bed and sat down beside Dave. He tugged on Kurt's shirt until Kurt pulled away from Dave and kissed him too.

"Help me get him undressed," Kurt mumbled against Finn's lips. "And then you can kiss him while I suck him, or you can both watch me."

Finn groaned, certain now that Kurt was just saying and doing things to drive him crazy. Finn turned to Dave and slipped his hands under Dave's shirt, lifting it up and over his head, before leaning in and kissing him. He ran his hands down Dave's chest, scraping his blunt nails over the skin. Dave gasped into his mouth.

"I think he likes whatever you just did, Finn," Kurt said from where he was pulling Dave's pants down and off his legs.

Kurt gave them no warning, sinking his mouth down around Dave while Finn was still kissing him and running his nails down his back. Finn pulled back from Dave for a moment, taking the opportunity to just look at Kurt.

"He's gorgeous," Finn said to Dave.

Dave nodded, hissing at the same time. "He likes what you said, if that hum means anything."

Finn kissed Dave again, trying not to think about Kurt humming around his cock. Finn noticed the change in Dave's kisses, how frantic he became and he pulled away slightly, glancing down at Kurt, who had all of Dave in his mouth, had one hand cupping his balls and the other hand was out of sight.

Dave pulled Finn back to him, crashing their mouths together, and Finn felt it as Dave's hips bucked up off the bed. Dave whined into Finn's mouth as he came.

Finn watched as Kurt swallowed around Dave and licked him clean. Then Kurt crawled up onto the bed, hovering over Dave and kissed him.

Kurt turned to Finn next, to kiss him also, but Finn pulled away. "Maybe not right now?" Finn asked his voice soft and worried.

Kurt smiled at Finn. "It's okay- if you don't want to, you don't have to." He put his hand on Finn's arm and stroked it slowly. "Did you still want me to put my mouth on you?"

Finn nodded, "Yes, please, Kurt."

"Can I get you undressed, then?" Kurt asked.

Finn nodded again. He watched as Kurt undid his pants and began to pull them down his legs.

"Dave," Kurt said softly. "I'm - I need something, while I'm doing this. Do you think you could-?

Dave nodded eagerly. "Sure, Kurt. What did you want me to do?"

"Your fingers should be good," Kurt said. "It's just - incredibly arousing to be here with both of you. There's lube in my bag by the night table."

"Then we should get you out of those pants," Dave said. Finn watched as Dave pushed Kurt's pants down his legs, revealing nothing underneath, while Kurt pulled Finn's boxers off.

"Fuck!" Finn exclaimed. "You've been commando under those pants all night, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded. "It's been a little rough, but I think it was worth it." Kurt looked up at Finn. "Feel free to put your hands in my hair, okay? I don't mind at all."

Finn bit down on his bottom lip as he nodded. He kept his eyes open as Kurt began slowly with him, leaning in and licking just at the tip. Kurt's tongue moved from the base to the tip, over and over. Then Kurt wrapped his lips around the crown of Finn's cock and slowly began to move down.

"Oh fuck, Kurt," Finn exclaimed softly. "That feels so good." Over Kurt's shoulder, Finn could see Dave, his arm moving, his hand, or his fingers anyway, obviously moving inside of Kurt. Dave must have found Kurt's prostate easily though, because it wasn't long before Kurt was moaning around Finn's cock. "He likes that, Dave. I like it - how it makes him feel around me."

As Finn figured, all of the anticipation and the surprising arousal of being with not just one, but two other guys, has him nearing the edge quickly. But Finn thinks that perhaps Dave is repeatedly nailing Kurt's prostate or Kurt was equally near the edge because he seems very close as well. Kurt pulled back off Finn's cock, letting almost all of it slip out of his mouth.

"Dave, Dave - please, my cock - please," Kurt begged.

Finn watched as Dave draped himself over Kurt's back, reaching around with one hand to jerk Kurt as he also fingered him, and while Kurt himself sucked Finn. Kurt came with a moan, swallowing harshly around Finn. The aggressive sucking on Finn's cock resulted in Finn coming hard into Kurt's mouth, with a bit of a yell.

When Kurt pulled off of Finn's cock, Finn noticed Dave remove his fingers from Kurt. Kurt licked at Finn a couple of times before he got back up on the bed again, and pressed Finn down onto the bed. "Won't you kiss me now?" Kurt asked. "Taste how yummy you are on my tongue?"

Finn nodded, kissing Kurt willingly, because watching Kurt swallow his come had been the hottest thing Finn had ever seen and he was curious what it tasted like. Kurt kissed him deeply, encouraging Finn to lick into his mouth. It was not anything Finn could have anticipated, but knowing that taste on Kurt's tongue, that taste in his mouth was mostly Finn, it made his cock twitch with renewed interest.

"C'mere, Dave," Kurt called. "Come taste how good he is." Kurt pulled Dave into a searing kiss.

Finn collapsed back onto the bed, feeling both emotionally and physically spent.

000

The three young men spent the whole night awake, taking turns in pleasing each other in different ways. No one fucked anyone else, but Kurt rimmed and Dave, and Dave sucked off Kurt. Finn gave both Dave and Kurt a hand job, and spent time grinding against them while kissing. Neither Dave nor Kurt push Finn farther than he's ready to go.

The five hours on the bus from Florence to Lucerne is time they all spend sleeping. Dave sat with Kurt, the two of them snuggled together while Finn stretched out in a row in front of them.

One of the stops in Lucerne was a chocolate factory where Kurt bought a lot of chocolate to bring home.

"I didn't know you were such a big sweets fan," Dave said as he took in all the chocolate Kurt had.

"Most of this is for good chocolate fondue at home," Kurt explained. "We can even use the chocolate other places." He grinned wickedly at Finn and Dave.

"That's the dessert with the melted chocolate that you dip everything in right? Like fruit and cake?" Finn asked.

"Yes, Finn," Kurt said, nodding.

"Yum," Finn said. "I can't wait."

"I promise I'll make one within the first week we're home," Kurt said. "If you're really lucky, I'll make it for just you and Dave, while Dad and Carole aren't around."

000

While on the Lake Lucerne cruise, the three of them squeezed together on a bench, taking in the sights, Finn thought back to the day he and Dave went white water rafting.

"Hey Dave," Finn leaned over and asked.

"Yeah."

"Remember when we went white water rafting?" Finn asked. "Remember what we talked about before?"

Dave looked at Finn who quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh!" Dave exclaimed. "I guess I did find a couple of guys to hook up with."

"I better be more than just a hook up, David Karofsky," Kurt teased.

David shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we." He winked. "What about you, Finn? Probably a little more action than you thought you'd be having."

Finn laughed. "Try a hundred percent more. Uh, maybe more like two hundred percent, since there's two of you- although probably less sex than I'd anticipated on my honeymoon.

Kurt leaned over and whispered to Finn. "Well, when you're ready, which ever one of us you want, we'll fuck you. Or you can fuck us."

Finn started coughing loudly, completely flustered by Kurt's revelation.

Although Kurt and Finn had a regular double room in Lucerne, Dave still came over to their room that night. The three of them used the one of the beds in the room for fooling around-hand jobs, blow jobs, and making out. Once Dave left and went back to his room with Devon to sleep, Finn and Kurt shared the other, clean bed for sleeping in.

000

They all decided the long drive from Lucerne to Paris would be a perfect opportunity to catch up on lost sleep again. Between the opportunities to explore every possible combination of the three of them, and the new relationship energy, they hadn't had much of it the last couple nights.

"My plan is to put on my sleep mask and go right to sleep," Kurt said as he slid into seats behind Dave and Finn. "I'm going to set my alarm on my phone so I'm wide awake and refreshed as we arrive in Paris." Kurt grinned broadly. "Paris, Finn, PARIS!"

"You're really excited about Paris," Dave remarked. "What makes Paris so special for you?"

Kurt shook his head. "I don't know, it's just - it's Paris, Dave. It's classic and romantic. It's bridges and lights, wine, bread and cheese, it's the language of love; Paris is the city of love."

"According to Burt, Kurt has been studying French since he was a kid," Finn whispered.

"My mom spoke French," Kurt said softly. "At first, it was something we did together and she always said when I was older we'd go to Paris together as a family." Kurt exhaled a deep, cleansing breath. "After she died, I figured I'd still come to Paris one day, just maybe on my honeymoon." Kurt felt his cheeks warm with a slight blush as he talked about honeymoons - this was Finn's, in a way.

Finn turned in his seat, leaning his chin against the headrest. "Don't worry, Kurt, no matter who you marry, I'm gonna pull the dude aside and tell him he has to take you to Paris on your honeymoon. Okay?"

Kurt smiled at Finn, his eyes watering slightly. "Thanks, Finn." He reached out and searched for Finn's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"There's this thing I want to do at the Eiffel Tour," Kurt whispers. "I read it online in a blog, and I've had it in the back of my mind ever since."

"We should probably try to not get arrested," Dave joked.

"Oh, God no. It's nothing like that. You'll see." Kurt sat back in his seat and dug out his sleep mask and his headphones, and was out in five minutes.

000

When Kurt's alarm sounded, it was already dusk, and they were about an hour away from Paris. Dave and Finn were both still asleep, kind of leaning against each other.

Kurt made his way back to the tiny bathroom on the bus. He cleaned up a little bit and then came back to where Finn and Dave were still sleeping. First Kurt leaned over Finn and kissed Dave, softly. "Wake up, we're almost there."

Dave reached up and cupped the side of Kurt's face, bringing him into a tender kiss once more. "Hi."

Kurt laughed softly as he pulled away. "Hi yourself." He threw a leg over Finn's thighs and then lowered his body until he was sitting straddling Finn's upper legs. Although his eyes were still closed and his breathing seemed to indicate he was still asleep, Finn's hands instinctively came up and found Kurt's hips.

Kurt pressed a quick, closed mouth kiss to the middle of Finn's forehead and then started a trail down his nose and to Finn's mouth. The first kiss he pressed to Finn's mouth was chaste, closed mouth. But with the second, his tongue sneaked past parted lips, to lick at the seam of Finn's mouth. Finn's eyes fluttered open and then closed again as he woke up, humming into the kiss. He opened his mouth to Kurt, swallowing a moan as he did so.

Kurt pulled away, just enough to break the kiss, but not so much that he wasn't still resting his forehead against Finn's. "We're almost there; Paris." He stood up to move back to his seat, but Finn's hands on his hips, effectively pulled him back down, pulling him in closer to Finn.

"You're so excited to be here," Finn said, grinding up against him just a little.

Kurt closed his eyes. "Not here, okay? Later, I promise." He stood up , moving back to his seat behind them as the bus made its way closer to Paris.

Their coach wove its way through the roads of Paris and to their hotel where everyone had about a half an hour to check in, and get ready to meet for the Tour of Illuminations. It would show off Paris in the transformation to the city of lights. Finn went and checked them in, discovering, happily that again for the last two days of the tour, and while they were in Paris, he and Kurt had a King room.

The tour bus for the illuminations tour ended up being a double decker open aired bus. Finn and Dave sat together, pulling Kurt down to sit in their laps. While the guide was busy pointing out Parisian landmarks and things to do, Kurt pointed out the places he wanted to go with Dave and Finn the next day. When they finally arrived at the final destination of the Eiffel Tour, Kurt led them off the bus, following their group but not too closely.

While waiting to go up to the top of the Eiffel Tour, Kurt dragged Finn and Dave over to stand under it, and look up.

"This is what I wanted to do," Kurt explained. "I read about it online and saw their picture and I just thought it was really cool. Everyone goes to the top, but how many people do this?" Kurt pulled first Dave, and then Finn, into a deep, open mouthed kiss that showed just how turned on Kurt was by the city of love.

000

When the boys finally reached the top of the Eiffel Tower, looking out at the whole city of Paris, glowing in the darkness, Dave pulled Kurt aside. Kurt put his hand in Dave's and they walked over to the other side of the look out platform.

"Hi," Kurt said flirtily, touching Dave's cheek and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Hi," Dave replied. "I just wanted to tell you - I mean, I think you know this already, but just in case - this is kind of a perfect opportunity."

"David, honey, you're rambling," Kurt said. He ran the back of his hand over Dave's cheek.

Dave laughed nervously. "I'm in love you. I think I have been for years. And this thing, we have going on with Finn, here in Europe. It's amazing. And I can feel myself falling for him too. We can't lose him. I can't lose you, when we get home."

"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed breathlessly. "Well, I mean I hoped you felt that way, and I thought it could be something that's been going on for a while. I love you too, and yes, we are going to fight for him, I'm going to fight for you too. I want this to not just be another incredible European adventure. I want this to be the start of something wonderful."

Dave leaned in, pressing his lips against Kurt's, kissing him deeply. "I can't believe we had to come all the way to Europe for this to happen, but I'm glad it did."

Kurt nodded. "Me too. Especially when I consider the alternatives and the original plans." Kurt pressed another kiss to Dave's lips. "Give me a few moments to talk to Finn? Let me thank him for bringing me along, and essentially for allowing this to happen."

000

Finn watched as Kurt strode towards him determinedly.

"Hey," Finn said softly, wrapping an arm around Kurt and pulling him close, kissing the top of his head. "Everything okay with Dave?"

Kurt nodded. "Everything with Dave is perfect."

"Good," Finn said. "I don't want you to be sad while you're here in Paris. Not since you've waited so long to come here."

Kurt tilted his head up, kissing Finn's jaw. "Always so sweet to me, Finn." Kurt reached for Finn's hand, twining their fingers together. "I actually wanted a couple of moments to speak with you too. To thank you, again, for bringing me along to Europe." Kurt squeezed Finn's hand slightly. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to fully express my gratitude. This was not the trip to Europe I'd always imagined, and yet somehow, it's been so much better. And that's again thanks to you, and to Dave."

Finn leaned down, tipping Kurt's chin up to look at him, and capturing Kurt's lips with his own. "I've had an amazing time, Kurt. Definitely not what I expected, but still good. I can't even imagine what it would have been like with anyone else. I don't even want to think about having brought someone else."

Kurt smiled up at Finn, his eyes a little wet. "Thank you."

Finn pulled Kurt into his arms, maneuvering them so Kurt's back was flush against his chest, and moved them over to the railing. Finn held Kurt tightly while they looked out over the French capital. He rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, turning his face slightly to press little closed mouth kisses to the underside of Kurt's jaw. "So beautiful. Like a tiny million stars on the earth."

Kurt trembled with pleasure in Finn's arms. "Me, or Paris," he joked.

Finn tilted his head, considering the answer. "Both."

"I'm flattered," Kurt said, leaning back more against Finn, wrapping the taller man's arms around him more tightly.

"As much as I love having you in my arms, I need to talk to Dave for a few moments, okay?" Finn whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt nodded. "I want a couple of pictures of the different views. To remind myself of how much I want to come back one day."

Finn nodded and reluctantly let go of Kurt. He walked over to where David was standing with some of the others.

"Hey," he said, as he clapped Dave on the back. He tilted his head over to a more isolated part of the platform. "Take a walk?"

Dave beamed at Finn. "Sure."

Finn led Dave away from the group, the two of them leaning up against the railing. Finn put his arm around Dave's shoulders. "I just wanted to say thanks for putting up with me this trip, and being so cool with everything. I get the feeling you've waited a long time to be with Kurt; you don't have to be so nice."

"I think we've all been waiting for a long time, Finn," Dave said.

Finn leaned in and kissed Dave softly. "Thanks, dude. So what do you think about Kurt's confession about Paris?"

Dave looked at Finn, not quite understanding at first. Then the light dawned. "Oh. You mean about how Paris is his dream honeymoon destination?"

Finn nodded.

"It makes sense, I guess," Dave said. "It kind of suits him. And I doubt whoever he ends up with will be able to say no to him."

"I want to do something, something special for him tonight," Finn said. "We ended up in a king honeymoon suite again. So you're staying with us, our last two nights in Europe - don't even think that you aren't."

Dave nodded and swallowed thickly. "What do you want to do?"

Finn leaned in and whispered something to Dave. When Finn pulled back, he was a little red and wild eyed, while just Dave looked stunned.

"Have you broken Dave, Finn?" Kurt asked as he approached the two young men.

Dave shook his head. "No, but I think we have some plans for you tonight, Mr. Hummel."

"Do you now?" Kurt laughed. He started to back up as Dave and Finn began walking towards him.

"You should tell him," Dave said to Finn. "Exactly the way you told me."

Finn nodded at Dave, and reached out for Kurt, pulling the smaller man flush up against his body, smirking slightly. Finn leaned down, to whisper in Kurts ear, but he got distracted by Kurt's long pale neck, kissing and sucking along it lightly.

"I thought you wanted to tell me something," Kurt managed to gasp out breathlessly. He had his head thrown back, neck bared, and eyes closed.

Finn pulled back, looking down at Kurt with lust filled eyes and smiling softly. "Yeah, I did. I just got a little distracted." He laughs and leaned down, this time actually managing to whisper into his ear. "You told us about how Paris is your dream honeymoon. And this was actually supposed to be mine. We have the honeymoon suite, and you have not one, but two guys who would very much like to make your Parisian honeymoon fantasies come to life."

Kurt gasped, a little breathless. "I think you guys are doing a pretty good job so far."

Finn shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, it's been great, amazing, fantastic. And thank you, both, for not pushing me. But tonight, we want it to be about you."

Kurt nodded, because this sounded fantastic to him.

"So Dave is going to stay with us tonight and tomorrow too," Finn informed him. "We have that big room, that huge bed after all. One of us, your choice as to who, is going to carry you across the threshold, and put you down on the bed. And then I want you inside me."

"Finn," Kurt said breathlessly. "You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't," Finn said. "But I want to; or I guess, I want you to. And then anything else your little heart desires."

"And what if I want you in me while I'm in Dave?" Kurt asked.

Finn's eyes flashed. "I think that sounds amazing."

Kurt reached out and grabbed both Finn and Dave by the front of their shirts, pulling them in close to him. "Is it time to go back to the room yet?" Kurt whispered huskily.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

When the boys finally reached the top of the Eiffel Tower, looking out at the whole city of Paris, glowing in the darkness, Dave pulled Kurt aside. Kurt put his hand in Dave's and they walked over to the other side of the look out platform.

"Hi," Kurt said flirtily, touching Dave's cheek and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Hi," Dave replied. "I just wanted to tell you - I mean, I think you know this already, but just in case - this is kind of a perfect opportunity."

"David, honey, you're rambling," Kurt said. He ran the back of his hand over Dave's cheek.

Dave laughed nervously. "I'm in love you. I think I have been for years. And this thing, we have going on with Finn, here in Europe. It's amazing. And I can feel myself falling for him too. We can't lose him. I can't lose you, when we get home."

"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed breathlessly. "Well, I mean I hoped you felt that way, and I thought it could be something that's been going on for a while. I love you too, and yes, we are going to fight for him, I'm going to fight for you too. I want this to not just be another incredible European adventure. I want this to be the start of something wonderful."

Dave leaned in, pressing his lips against Kurt's, kissing him deeply. "I can't believe we had to come all the way to Europe for this to happen, but I'm glad it did."

Kurt nodded. "Me too. Especially when I consider the alternatives and the original plans." Kurt pressed another kiss to Dave's lips. "Give me a few moments to talk to Finn? Let me thank him for bringing me along, and essentially for allowing this to happen."

000

Finn watched as Kurt strode towards him determinedly.

"Hey," Finn said softly, wrapping an arm around Kurt and pulling him close, kissing the top of his head. "Everything okay with Dave?"

Kurt nodded. "Everything with Dave is perfect."

"Good," Finn said. "I don't want you to be sad while you're here in Paris. Not since you've waited so long to come here."

Kurt tilted his head up, kissing Finn's jaw. "Always so sweet to me, Finn." Kurt reached for Finn's hand, twining their fingers together. "I actually wanted a couple of moments to speak with you too. To thank you, again, for bringing me along to Europe." Kurt squeezed Finn's hand slightly. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to fully express my gratitude. This was not the trip to Europe I'd always imagined, and yet somehow, it's been so much better. And that's again thanks to you, and to Dave."

Finn leaned down, tipping Kurt's chin up to look at him, and capturing Kurt's lips with his own. "I've had an amazing time, Kurt. Definitely not what I expected, but still good. I can't even imagine what it would have been like with anyone else. I don't even want to think about having brought someone else."

Kurt smiled up at Finn, his eyes a little wet. "Thank you."

Finn pulled Kurt into his arms, maneuvering them so Kurt's back was flush against his chest, and moved them over to the railing. Finn held Kurt tightly while they looked out over the French capital. He rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, turning his face slightly to press little closed mouth kisses to the underside of Kurt's jaw. "So beautiful. Like a tiny million stars on the earth."

Kurt trembled with pleasure in Finn's arms. "Me, or Paris," he joked.

Finn tilted his head, considering the answer. "Both."

"I'm flattered," Kurt said, leaning back more against Finn, wrapping the taller man's arms around him more tightly.

"As much as I love having you in my arms, I need to talk to Dave for a few moments, okay?" Finn whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt nodded. "I want a couple of pictures of the different views. To remind myself of how much I want to come back one day."

Finn nodded and reluctantly let go of Kurt. He walked over to where David was standing with some of the others.

"Hey," he said, as he clapped Dave on the back. He tilted his head over to a more isolated part of the platform. "Take a walk?"

Dave beamed at Finn. "Sure."

Finn led Dave away from the group, the two of them leaning up against the railing. Finn put his arm around Dave's shoulders. "I just wanted to say thanks for putting up with me this trip, and being so cool with everything. I get the feeling you've waited a long time to be with Kurt; you don't have to be so nice."

"I think we've all been waiting for a long time, Finn," Dave said.

Finn leaned in and kissed Dave softly. "Thanks, dude. So what do you think about Kurt's confession about Paris?"

Dave looked at Finn, not quite understanding at first. Then the light dawned. "Oh. You mean about how Paris is his dream honeymoon destination?"

Finn nodded.

"It makes sense, I guess," Dave said. "It kind of suits him. And I doubt whoever he ends up with will be able to say no to him."

"I want to do something, something special for him tonight," Finn said. "We ended up in a king honeymoon suite again. So you're staying with us, our last two nights in Europe - don't even think that you aren't."

Dave nodded and swallowed thickly. "What do you want to do?"

Finn leaned in and whispered something to Dave. When Finn pulled back, he was a little red and wild eyed, while just Dave looked stunned.

"Have you broken Dave, Finn?" Kurt asked as he approached the two young men.

Dave shook his head. "No, but I think we have some plans for you tonight, Mr. Hummel."

"Do you now?" Kurt laughed. He started to back up as Dave and Finn began walking towards him.

"You should tell him," Dave said to Finn. "Exactly the way you told me."

Finn nodded at Dave, and reached out for Kurt, pulling the smaller man flush up against his body, smirking slightly. Finn leaned down, to whisper in Kurts ear, but he got distracted by Kurt's long pale neck, kissing and sucking along it lightly.

"I thought you wanted to tell me something," Kurt managed to gasp out breathlessly. He had his head thrown back, neck bared, and eyes closed.

Finn pulled back, looking down at Kurt with lust filled eyes and smiling softly. "Yeah, I did. I just got a little distracted." He laughs and leaned down, this time actually managing to whisper into his ear. "You told us about how Paris is your dream honeymoon. And this was actually supposed to be mine. We have the honeymoon suite, and you have not one, but two guys who would very much like to make your Parisian honeymoon fantasies come to life."

Kurt gasped, a little breathless. "I think you guys are doing a pretty good job so far."

Finn shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, it's been great, amazing, fantastic. And thank you, both, for not pushing me. But tonight, we want it to be about you."

Kurt nodded, because this sounded fantastic to him.

"So Dave is going to stay with us tonight and tomorrow too," Finn informed him. "We have that big room, that huge bed after all. One of us, your choice as to who, is going to carry you across the threshold, and put you down on the bed. And then I want you inside me."

"Finn," Kurt said breathlessly. "You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't," Finn said. "But I want to; or I guess, I want you to. And then anything else your little heart desires."

"And what if I want you in me while I'm in Dave?" Kurt asked.

Finn's eyes flashed. "I think that sounds amazing."

Kurt reached out and grabbed both Finn and Dave by the front of their shirts, pulling them in close to him. "Is it time to go back to the room yet?" Kurt whispered huskily.

000

After another mostly sleepless night, Kurt, Dave, and Finn ended up taking a tour of Fragonard; a perfumery with an elegant interior that showcases the history of perfumes.

Kurt appeared at least mildly interested while Dave tried to keep a tired and sleepy Finn from accidently wrecking anything. The tour ended and Kurt was perusing the fragrances available for purchase, hoping to find one for Carole.

"This place stinks, literally," Finn complained grumpily, surveying the room. "Why aren't we still back at the hotel in the room?"

"Because the room stinks too, Finn," Kurt hissed. "Just help me pick out a new fragrance for your mom and we can move on."

"The room doesn't stink," Finn protested. "It smells like you, Dave, and me, and sex. It smells awesome! They should bottle that; I'd wear that."

"Oh my God!" Kurt laughed.

"I think he is wearing that," Dave joked.

"Can't breathe," Kurt gasped as he continued laughing.

"Hey, not everyone can smell as awesome as me," Finn teased. "Just get this one. It doesn't make me want to puke and the bottle is pretty." Finn handed Kurt a random bottle of the shelf.

Kurt sniffed the perfume. It wasn't horrible. And it would mean they could leave. "Good pick Finn."

000

The boys spent the afternoon wandering in and out of shops on Boulevard Haussemann. Kurt managed to pick up a couple of souvenirs, plus a small something for Finn and Dave. Kurt also spent the fifty euros he made off of Devon and Single Ladies on a beautiful scarf. Finally something in his wardrobe that he knew had come from Paris. He encouraged Finn and Dave both to purchase a couple of little souvenirs and trinkets.

They went into a grocery store and picked up a bottle of champagne, some apples, and some sliced cheese. Then on to a bakery where Dave picked out a large baguette and then a confectionary where Kurt picked up some french truffles. Kurt led them to a little park, near the river and one of the many bridges. "Here, let's have a little picnic lunch," Kurt said as he sat down at a bench. He unpacked their items, handing Dave the champagne and Finn the baguette.

"I can't believe it's our last full day in Europe already," Dave said. "It went by fast, didn't it?"

Kurt nodded, as he chewed on a piece of baguette. "I've never really enjoyed Lima, and have always been counting the days until my escape but I'm really not looking forward to going home now."

"I dunno," Finn shrugged. "I had a great time. I hope I get the chance to come back someday, but I'm ready to go home. Besides the best part of Europe for me, was the two of you and I get to take you home with me, so there's that."

Kurt titled his head and looked at Finn. "That's true. But don't you worry about being this free in Lima?"

Finn shook his head. "I'm not that great of a liar or being sneaky. So, if we're hanging out, people are bound to notice. I'm not going to try to stress about keeping something that is pretty damn good a secret." Finn took a swig from the champagne bottle. "Besides, it's not like we've got to go back and face everyone at McKinley. And then the two of you will be in New York before too long."

Kurt shook his head. "You have a way of looking at things Finn, that is just so, so, different from how I'd see the same situation. I love that about you, so much."

When they had finished their lunch and cleaned up their garbage, Kurt reached into another one of his shopping bags. "I bought you each an eye mask for the plane. That way we can sleep on the way home because I hope you don't expect to get any sleep tonight."

Dave laughed. "I don't remember the last time I've existed on so little sleep. I'm almost looking forward to going home and sleeping in my own bed alone."

"Well luckily for me, I don't have to sleep alone if I don't want to, right Finn?" Kurt asked.

Finn's eyes widened. "Do you think mom and Burt will let us sleep together at home? Because I'm thinking they probably won't."

Kurt shrugged. "What they don't know won't hurt them. And I guess we won't know until we try."

Finn nodded. "That's true. You do have the bigger, comfier bed too. So I guess it's a pretty sweet deal for me."

Dave rolled his eyes as he laughed. "And you wonder why everyone thought the two of you were secretly dating in highschool."

000

The Nouvelle Eve Dinner and Show seemed like a great way to end the tour, but the truth was, despite the opportunity to dress up, Kurt was wishing their last night in Paris, in Europe, was a free night. Dave had returned to his room to get ready and Finn was in their shower while Kurt styled his hair and did up the many tiny buttons on his dress shirt. Kurt looked at his reflection in the almost floor length mirror. Not bad, he thought to himself. He was wearing black dress pants that almost shimmered as he moved and a crisp white dress shirt. He had a teal vest and tie to top off the look. Kurt grabbed his vest and tie to put on.

By the time Finn got out of the shower, Kurt was fully dressed and Dave was back in their room hanging out. Dave was wearing grey dress pants, with a black dress shirt and a burgundy tie.

Kurt knew that Finn had grey dress pants as well, although not as dark as Dave's, a royal blue dress shirt and a chrome colored tie. Kurt and Dave waited for Finn to finish dressing and then they met up with the rest of the group in the lobby.

The show promised to be something; billed as a full Parisian experience that included a cabaret show, can-can girls and champagne. It became obvious as the group started talking that many people planned to hit the clubs for a final night of drinking and dancing. Kurt felt torn between public dancing, or the kind he could do with Finn and Dave in the comfort of their room. The Nouvelle Eve ended up being a fabulous event though and it was already quite late and the boys were drunk when they returned to their room. They laid around the room, lazily undressing each other and kissing, tumbling into bed just after midnight. They continued trading lazy kisses until the fell asleep in the early hours of the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue   
**

At the airport in Columbus, Burt and Carole were waiting. Carole could see Kurt and Dave coming off first; she noticed the way Dave's arm was around Kurt's shoulder, their heads tilted together.

"I told you," Carole said to Burt as she nodded at the two young men.

"Huh," Burt exclaimed. "It could be worse, I suppose. Poor Finn, tagging along after those two the whole time."

"He found a way to occupy his time," Carole said. "He sure looked happy in all the photos Kurt sent."

"That's true," Burt agreed. "I can't believe I sent Kurt all the way to Europe for him to meet up with and apparently start dating David Karofsky though. And, he and Blaine just broke up, I'm surprised he's jumping back into a relationship so soon."

Carole nodded. "That's true. I'm used to Finn bouncing from girl to girl though. He doesn't seem to like to be alone."

"I have noticed that about Finn," Burt agreed.

"Speaking of Finn, I wonder where - oh, there he is," Carole said, as she spied her tall son weaving his way through the crowd, heading towards Dave and Kurt. He had three bags over his shoulders and a sweater that Carole was sure was actually Kurt's in his hand. Finn reached the other two boys and leaned in, saying something to Kurt while offering the sweater. Kurt beamed at Finn, and raised up a hand to gently touch his cheek. Even though they were far away, Carole noticed her son lean into the touch, and his eyes close. Then he leaned in and kissed Kurt, on the mouth, right in the middle of the airport.

"Oh!" Carole exclaimed softly.

"That's what I figured was going to happen, to be honest," Burt said.

Burt didn't have time to be smug though, before Finn pulled away slightly from Kurt. Kurt ended up smushed between Dave and Finn, who kissed Dave with the same intensity as he'd just kissed Kurt.

The squeak Carole made beside Burt caused Finn to pull away, and when he spotted Burt and his mom, his face turned a rich crimson. Then he shrugged and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, guiding him and Dave over towards Burt and Carole.

Kurt tilted his head, looking first at his father and then Carole. "Europe was amazing; more than I could have ever dreamed. It was the perfect send off before New York in the fall."

"You're going to go to New York in the fall?" Burt said.

Finn laughed. "Funny story; turns out Kurt did actually get into NYADA. That's why Blaine broke up with him."

Carole turned to Kurt. "Oh, honey. Blaine broke up with you because you got into NYADA and wanted to go? That doesn't sound like him."

Kurt shook his head. "No, he broke up with me because I got into NYADA and didn't want to go to New York without Finn."

"Oh," Carole said softly, "that probably makes a little more sense." Carole turned and looked at Finn. "I guess you're going to New York now?"

Finn shrugged. "I'm thinking about it. Kurt and Dave both got into schools there."

Burt glanced over at Dave, who'd stayed very quiet. "You're headed to New York."

"Yes, sir," Dave says. "I got into an architecture program in Brooklyn."

"Call me Burt," Burt said with a roll of his eyes. "If you're going to be, um, dating my son - er, my sons," he corrected.

"Right, something like that," Dave chuckled. "It was great to see you again, Burt, and Ms.."

"Carole," Carole nodded at Dave with a smile.

"I should try to locate my own father though," Dave said. "I'm sure he's anxious to hear all about Europe."

Dave turned to Kurt and Finn, letting them pull him into a hug. "I'll call you later," Dave said, kissing each of them.

"We're still on for camping next weekend; up at the lake, right," Finn asked.

"Yeah, sure," Dave said. "Sounds great. I can't wait to see this one," he nodded at Kurt, " 'roughing it'."

"You're going camping, Kurt?" Burt asked incredulously.

Kurt shrugged. "The boys promised to look after me and I insist that we have the best air mattress possible."

"We'll have a good time," Dave promised. He squeezed Kurt's hand one more time before he walked away.

Finn stood next to Kurt while Burt went to get a baggage cart for them. Finn stretched his back and cracked his neck. "I only ever want to travel in First class from now on."

"Are you feeling all cramped up and squashed again? Kurt asked, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Yes," Finn whined.

Kurt leaned in, reaching up on tip toes to Finn's ear. "I think I can be pursued to give you a massage and rub out all your knots when we get home."

"It's like you read my mind, Dude," Finn laughed, kissing Kurt firmly.

Actions


End file.
